One Shot Island
by whitebelt9
Summary: Chapter 24-Average Girl By Emily Osment , requests are welcome :)
1. Anger and Breeze

One shot island disclaimer: i DO NOT own kickin' it.  
>chapter 1-anger and breeze<p>Kim's P.O.V i wlak in the dojo as normal to find the guys sparring and rudy reading a newspaper.<br>"hey guys" i say setting my stuff.  
>"hey"all of the guys respond except rudy.<br>"rudy what's wrong" i ask.  
>"oh some 15-year-old girl named kaylee thompson died in a car crash two days ago"he says.<br>jack sprints over to rudy the guys follow behind him.  
>"what"jack asks grabbing the paper from rudy.<br>"kaylee thompson drives off cliff by father who was drunk and her father survived except for her"jack says surprised.  
>"jack did you know her what's wrong"i ask.<br>"NOTHING KIM NOTHINGS WRONG"he shouts.  
>"jack i just asked you a question what's your problem"i ask. the guys were to shocked to do anything jack has never yelled that loud before.<br>"IT'F FINE KIM CAN WE JUST START PRACTICE"he yells.  
>i look over to the guys they shrug and we practice.<br>"hey kim didn't you say your trying out for cheer"jerry asks.  
>"yeah why"i ask starting to spar with him.<br>"oh because football tryouts are the next day when are your tryouts" jerry asks.  
>"ummmm tuesday so yours are on wednsday"i say.<br>"kim won't make it" jack says.  
>"huh kim makes cheer every year and why are you such a jerk"jerry asks.<br>"NOTHING IS WRONG AND I'M JUST SAYING"jack says.  
>"gosh who took a waz in your cereal this morning" eddie asks.<br>"kim" jack says . what is the matter with him i've been nothing but nice to him how can he treat me like this?  
>"why are you acting this way jack i didn't do anything to you"i say.<br>"yes your just like her"he says.  
>"WHO JACK WHO"I askyell.  
>"NEVERMIND i need a break" he yells and walks out of the room.<br>"i'm going to try to find out what's wrong with him"i say and walk to the back door of the dojo,climb the ladder,and walk out on the roof to find jack sitting on the edge.  
>"are you ok"i ask.<br>"yeah i'm sorry,your a great martial artist,cheerleader,ect we're really lucky to have a friend like you" he says looking at the sky.  
>i sit down with him.<br>"what happened jack"i say softly.  
>"kaylee was my best friend before i moved here the reason i was so rude and obnoxious to you is because you remind me of her so much she was a pretty blonde cheerleadermartial artist like you"he says.  
>woah did he just call me pretty,i felt my cheeks heat up and brushed the feeling aside.<br>"jack i'm really sorry"i say.  
>"don't be it just hurts to loose her but i shouldn't have said that to you i don't want to loose you either"jack says.<br>"you won't"i say.  
>"i really-"is all i got to say before jack kissed me.<br>i felt like my heart was going to explode.  
>"sorry"he says when we pull away and looks down.<br>"don't be"i say.  
>"really"he asks.<br>"yeah"i say.  
>"in that case kim will you be my girlfriend"jack asks.<br>"yes"i say with tears in my eyes.  
>and then i think he got happier,we spent the rest of the day together enjoying our new relationship.<p>

(A/N:hey guys i'm doing a bunch of one-shots if you have any requests please don't be shy i'm alyways open for one-shots,two-shots,songfics,anything PM and review PEACE! 


	2. New Girl On The Block

One shot island

new girl on the block disclaimer:i DO NOT own kickin' it.

(A/N:this is a two-shot about kim being the new girl requested by Flubber Butt Buddies FOREVA.

Kim's P.O.V.  
>"mom why do we have to move here"i ask depressed looking out of the car window.<br>"because your father has a better job here and he wants the best for you"mom sighs driving.  
>"still"i say.<br>she pulls up to Seaford High School and i get out of the car and get my stuff.  
>"bye sweetie have a nice day"she says smiling,trying to cheer me up.<br>"bye"i say as nicely and smile as good as i can.  
>i walk into the school carrying all of my books and papers.<br>"oh look the new girl is a nerd"i heard some girl say.  
>i couldn't see her because of all of the boooks i was carrying, the next thing i know someone knocked all of my books out of my hands.<br>i looked down to see the whole hallway covered in books,and a girl with blonde hair and green highlights in her hair staring at me.  
>"what did you do that for"i ask.<br>"look i know your new here so i had to crush your spirits earlier or else you could take my spot because no one is prettier than donna tobin"she says and leaves me there with all of my stuff in the floor.  
>"here" said someone bending down to help me pick up my stuff.<br>"thanks"i say bending down to pick up my stuff too.  
>i look to see him he had brown hair,brown eyes and was smiling at me.<br>"sorry about donna she's a pain"he says.  
>"thank you"i say when all of my stuff is picked up.<br>"your welcome and i'm jack whats your name"he asks very politely.  
>"kim"i say.<br>"thats a pretty name"he says.  
>"thank you"i say.<br>"so do you want to come meet all of my friends"he asks.  
>"sure"i say putting some of my books down into my bag until i was only carrying one.<br>"hey guys this is the new girl kim"jack says waving over three boys.  
>"hi kim"says one short boy with no hair.<br>"hi"i say a little nervous i only know jack.  
>"i'm milton"says a tall skinny boy with red hair sticking out his hand, i shake it.<br>"and i'm the hot one jerry"says a boy a couple inches taller than me with black hair.  
>"ok if you say so"i say they all laugh.<br>"i'm eddie"the short one says.  
>"we should be friends FOREVAH" jerry says we all laugh... little did i know he was right<p>

(A/N:there is another chapter on this one so keep your eyes peeled and remember review and if you want a story request it don't be shy. PEACE! 


	3. Making Friends and Romance NGOTB part 2

One shot island chapter 2- making friends and romance disclaimer:i do NOT own kickin' it

Kim's P.O.V (one year later)  
>by now i have been dating jack for a few months and attend the bobby wasabi martial academy and have the most AMAZING friends.<br>"kim can you come here a minute"i hear rudy yell from the dojo.  
>i was sitting at falafeel phil's eating a couple of falafeel balls before practice.<br>"i'm coming"i call walking back to the dojo.  
>i enter and no one is there.<br>"hello"i call.  
>"SURPRISE"i hear everyone jumping out from their hidden spots.<br>"you guys it's not my birthday and jack it's not our anniversary"i say still shocked by all they put together.  
>"not our relationship anniversary anyway"jack says.<br>"huh"i ask still in confusion.  
>"today of last year is the day i met you in the hallway when you dropped all of your books and papers"jack says.<br>"awwwwww guys that's so sweet"i say.  
>"let's give you your present"rudy says.<br>"guys you didn't have to ge tme anything"i said as rudy handed me a box as big as a medium sized suitcase.  
>"we didn't but we wanted to"milton says.<br>"open it"eddie and jerry chant and soon everyone joins in.  
>"i lift up the lid to see a picture in a green frame with all of us in it, a t-shirt that says "wasabi forever" and my name on the front.<br>and then there is a note at the bottom i pick it up amd it reads dear kim,  
>today is the day i met you and without you i wouldn't know what to do your always smart,pretty and you make some of the stuck up girls a pity i love you _<br>jack 3

tears swell in my eyes.  
>"awwwwwwwww thanks so much"i say.<br>we all group hug.  
>"well now i'm glad i was the new girl"i say.<p>

(A/N:hey guys hope you liked it remember request and review PEACE! 


	4. Mistakes of love

Mistakes Disclaimer:i do NOT own kickin' it.  
>(AN:this story was requested by emeralgreenlove.

Jerry's P.O.V "hey guys"i hear kim say,walking into the is a pretty girl but she has been prettier to me lately and i don't know why.  
>"hey"i say.<br>"wheres everyone else"she asks.  
>"milton is at the dentist,eddie and rudy are chugging drinks at phil's and jack is i don't know where you know him"i say.<br>"wow"she says.  
>"i know right"i say,she smiles and nods,gosh she is so pretty. i like her now but i know jack likes her and i wouldn't do that to him would i?<br>"kim can i ask you something"i ask STUPID,STUPID, STUPID! why did you just do that jerry.  
>"yeah"she or never if jack can't man up and tell her i will.<br>"kim i really like you"i say she just stands there looking at me.  
>"uh-je-jerry i think you're a great friend and all but-"is all she says before kelsey vargas walks by outside swag, man maybe i should go for kelsey instead.<br>"it's ok kim i see kelsey vargas lateer"i say and sprint outside.

Kim's P.O.V oh my dear lord did he really just say that or am i dreaming , i pinch myself, OUCH, no i'm not dreaming. i didn't want to hurt him but i like jack.  
>"hi kim"i hear jack come in and say.<br>"hi"i say.  
>"can i ask you something"he asks. wow twice in a row.<br>"yeah"i say.  
>"i really like you"he says god those two can really be twins in a way.<br>"really"i giggle.  
>"yeah"he says.<br>"so are we going out now"i ask.  
>"if you want it to be"he says.<br>"duh"i say he smiles.

(two weeks later)  
>"hi guys"jerry says walking in holding kelsey's hand.<br>"hey"i say as jack put his arm around me, we didn't tell jack,milton,eddie,grace,rudy no one we decided it would be best not to.  
>"looks like everyone in the dojo found love" rudy says.<br>i give jerry a knowing look , because if jerry wouldn't have left me in the dojo, me and him would probably have still been talking about it and i would have never had jack and he would have never had kelsey.  
>jerry smiles back with a knowing look as well. ahhh love isn't it crazy.<p>

(A/N: hey guys i'm back i hope you liked this one and if you have a requst put it in a PM or a review and i will do your request i also have a poll on my profile if you want to check that out :) PEACE!  
>P.S. review now PEACE!:) <p>


	5. Or to never love at all

One shot island is it better to have loved and lost then to have never loved at all?  
>disclaimer:i do NOT own kickin' it or eric foreman from 'that 70's show'.<p>Jack's P.O.V i lay on my bed staring into space in pain,love pain , the worst of all.<br>i had juts broke up with the one and only kim crawford ~~~~~flashback~~~~~~~~~~ (twenty minutes ago)  
>Kim:are you breaking up with me?<br>Jack:well do you trust me?  
>Kim:i don't even know.<br>Jack:then its over.  
>Kim:fine(runs away in pain and tears)<br>jack(runs to his room thank god his mom and dad were still out for the night.  
>~~~~~~~~~end of flashback~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ what had been a measily 20 minutes ago seemed like forever.<br>"i wish i had never kissed kim for that first time" i say in sighs.  
>"i can make that work" a voice said.<br>i raise up to see a man in all white.  
>"are you an angel"i ask in disbelief.<br>"yeah i am...i'm here to grant your wish"he says.  
>"what wish" i ask.<br>"that you never kissed kim that first time" he says.  
>"you can really take that pain away"i ask, not kim just the feeling.<br>"yep but let me tell you one boy with the same wish named eric foreman made the same wish and wound up loosing her and some of his feelings for a LONG time,  
>and became numb to his friends and family"he says.<br>wow that must suck, but how bad can it really get.  
>"show me i'm all ears at this point"i say at this point.<br>"ok you will probably be disturbed with what you see"he warns. i chuckle knowing he was probably talking about jerry.  
>"here you go"he says flashing me into the night kim was running to the football game i ran up to see her before she left and i chased her and kissed her but in this case i wasn't even there.<br>"where is she going now"i ask.  
>"well lets see"he says sarcastically.<br>she runs to a football game but gets stopped by Alex the next 'it' boy of hollywood appanently that goes to our school.  
>he stops her and kisses her.<br>"WHAT DO YOU THINK YOUR DOING GET OFF OF HER"i scream at alex who was now making out with kim.  
>"just like eric you do know that they can't hear you i mean this is like one of the easiest rules"he says throwing his hands up in the air.<br>i roll my eyes."this isn't as bad as you made it out to be angel"i say crossing my arms , even though on the inside it felt like my life was falling apart more than it already had.  
>"oh it get's MUCH worse wee going to your worst year 2013"he says and flashes us to the dojo.<p>

Everything was the same except kim wasn't there, but everyone else was sparring in the dojo.  
>"where's kim"i ask.<br>"oh kim, when she started dating alex you and her started getting in more arguements and you finally snapped and screamed at her louder than ever and she quit,but the guys still hang out with both of you"he says.  
>"where is she training at i know good and well she didn't quit karate"i say.<br>"oh let's see two words black,red"he says . black and red black and red BLACK DRAGONS.  
>"she went back to the black dragons"i say in disbelief.<br>"yep because alex trains there now"he says.  
>"take me there now"i say.<br>"oh i was going to anyway theres still a lot going on that you haven't got to see"he says and flashes me there in confusement.  
>we got to the black dragons and the only people there were kim and alex, kim looked scared to death.<br>"if you didn't like alex you'll really hate him now let's listen"angel says.  
>"please don't hurt me anymore"kim says throwing her hands up in front of her for protection,WAIT hurt her anymore i swear if he hits her one time i am going to kill him when i get out of this mess.<br>"oh please your just a baby"alex says and slaps her,leaving a red mark on her starts crying. "why won't she fight him back she's a black belt"i say my anger for alex growing and i could feel my blood boiling.  
>"you see jack there's a difference between you CAN fight and TO SCARED to fight"he says.<br>"this really hurts but is there anything worse"i ask.  
>"yes , yes there is"he says.<br>"TO 2020"he shouts and looks in the sky i look up but he just rolls his eyes and flahes us somewhere.

I see kim in a white dress kissing alex at there wedding.  
>"THEY GOT MARRIED"i ask in disbelief once again.<br>"yes and to make matters worse on your behalf your sitting right,ummm,over there"he says and points to me in my twenties,i'm just sitting there SITTING THERE WHEN THIS IS GOING ON.  
>"wait if alex dosen't like me how am i here"i ask.<br>"kim invited you,alex said you could be there since it would be the last time kim would ever see you"angel said. i am beyond shock.  
>"why didn't she say no , she's not even happy i can tell"i say.<br>"jack the abuse from alex just got worse and worse until the point she would do anything he said"angel told me.  
>"to my surprise why won't i do anything"i ask.<br>"you think she's happy,but you still love her"he says.  
>"can you please just make this go away"i ask.<br>"wait heres the funny part"he says lauhging.  
>Rudy,eddie,milton,and jerry all walk out in orange and purple jump suits and get up on stage.<br>they start singing "the black belt boyz are BAAAAAACKKKKKKK"  
>i smile at this image.<br>jerry and eddie miss a step and fall off the edge of the stage and milton just walks off and leaves rudy there.  
>"i have to admit that's quite hilarious"i say in laughter.<br>"ok before you have to much fun let's get you back to the situation"he says and flashes me back to my room.

"Ok now that you have seen how both of your lives end up would you really do that to kim i mean honestly jack ..would you"he asks.  
>"no i didn't even want to break up with her in the first place"i say honestly.<br>"ok FINNALLY you realize that i mean how could you give up this"he says grabbing my shoulder.  
>i see a bunch of memories of me and kim at our best times together.<br>"do the right thing jack ...fix this before it falls apart"i hear angel.  
>i open my eyes and he's gone.<br>"kim"i say running out of my house and to kims(he lives beside her in my story hmmm coincidence with donna and eric huh huh :) )  
>"kim i say running into her house and in her room her parents and mine were all out doing god knows what.<br>"kim"i ask looking at her laying on her bed crying.  
>"go away jack"she says sobbing.<br>"kim i know i messed up i don't even know why i broke up with you can you please give me a second chance"i beg almost on my knees.  
>"not everyone gets second chances..."she starts i swear i could hear my heart break.<br>"...but you do"she finishes.  
>i smile and give her a giant bear hug and kiss her.<br>"ilove you"i say.  
>"i love you too"she says.<br>i heard clapping and looked out of the corner of my eye and saw angel i smile and he waves and disappears.  
>"did you hear that"kim asks hugging me laying her head on my shoulder.<br>"hear what"i asked smiling knowing very well.  
>"your a loon jack"she laughs.<br>"yes but i'm your loon"i say laughing.

(A/N:hey guys i hope you liked this chapter i don't know where it came from i just had the erge to type it review & answer the poll on my profile it's a question about my next story.  
>PEACE!P.S. if you have an idea request or PM.<p>


	6. All About You

One shot island disclaimer:i do NOT own kickin' it or 'all about you' by april start.  
>plot-kim sings a song about her ex-boyfriend who treated her badly and jack thinks it's about him.<p>Kim's P.O.V "your on kim"grace said stepping into my dressing room with a mouth piece and clipboard.<br>grace was the backstage manager of the school talent show and i was singing a song called 'all about you' by april start for my ex-boyfriend danny hall.i loved that jerk with all my heart and he broke my heart.  
>"ok i'm coming"i say walking out smoothing out my dress.i was wearing a rainbow dress with silver flats.<p>

i walk out on stage and i see all the guys including rudy in the front row and then grace handed me my microphone.  
>"and now presenting kim crawford with all about you" grace said then walked off.<br>when the music starts all my feelings just poured out.

"i was on my own i was doing just fine when you came in my life,  
>i was into you you were feelin me too it was all a good time you turned me upside down turned my world around everything was all right,<br>now i have no doubt what your all about and i'm loosing my mind,  
>to blind to see it to in love to believe it what your doing to me<p>

when it's all about you what about me don't i deserve to be happy spend all of my time giving you mind thats not the way that it should be

when it's all about you you forget about me you can't change what you can't see when it's all about you

oooohhooo when it's all about you when it's al about ..

everything you say everything you do is gotta be about you you drive a fancy car like your some big star now i've got a clear view so you say it's like this but you do it like that you've got me confused look at yourself your just somethin else

come on give me your best shot give me anything you've got it's never gonna be good enough for me

when it's all about you what about me don't i deserve to be happy i spend all of my time giving you mind that's not the way that it should be when it's all about you you forget about me you can't change what you can't see.  
>when it's all about you.<br>ohhhoooooo"i sing.

i stop and look around at the crowd's complete silence ...was i really that bad.  
>"WOOOOOOHOOOO"i heard and whistles and clapping throughout the room at one time.<br>i look at all the guys.  
>rudy was smiling and cheering.<br>milton and julie we're clapping and cheering jerry and eddie were whistling and jack was barely clapping but smiling.  
>I smile back,and wave.<p>

i walk off to find rudy,julie,milton,eddie,and jerry but no jack.  
>"kim that was AMAZING"julie says hugging me.<br>"thanks"i say.  
>"how did you guys get back here so fast"i ask laughing.<br>"we're the black belt boyz we can do anything"eddie says with a weird voice on 'anything'.  
>i chuckle and turn to julie.<br>"i just took the stairs school track team you know"she laughs,i smile.  
>"wheres jack"i all shrug except for jerry who looks a little nervous,i just brush it off.<br>"i don't know he left that's so not ditch the wives(A/N:if you've seen kickin' it in china you'll know what he's talking about) you we're amazing"rudy says.  
>i smile.<br>"want to go to the dojo"rudy ask.  
>"sure"i say.<br>when we start walking i pull out my phone to see if jack had texted me.  
>Inbox-0 it read.<br>i sigh and shut my phone, why did he leave in a did i do to make him this mad? "hey kim can i ask you something"jerry asks pulling me behind everyone else.  
>"yeah ask away"i say his eyes look around to see if someone was looking.<br>"who did you sing that song about"he asks.  
>"ummm danny why"i ask.<br>"oh...my...god he is so stupid"he says putting his face in his hands.  
>"what"i ask.<br>"kim there's something you should know-

Jack's P.O.V i was knocking all the dummy's down in the dojo.  
>"what did i do"i ask punching the dummy even harder.<br>"why was she singing that about me"i say kicking it in the stomach.  
>"I CANNOT BELIEVE THIS"i yell and kick the head off.<br>how could kim sing that song about me ,was i really that self-centered?  
>does she really hate me?<br>i feel like crawling in a hole and dying.  
>why does this happen to me i love her what did i do?<br>was it something i said?

Kim's P.O.V "kim there's something you should know jack thought you were singing that song about him"jerry says.  
>"what"i ask in disbelief.<br>"yeah the entire song he thought it was about you"he says.  
>"how did he get that idea we're not dating or anything"i say.<br>"yeah but...well..you'll have to find out the rest of that from him sorry"he says and sprints off.  
>i groan in frustration and catch up to everyone else.<br>jack wasn't like that jack was perfect,sweet,kind, all the things danny wasn't.  
>how could he even dare to think that song was about him.<br>"hey kim we're going to get some falafel you coming"eddie asks.  
>"yeah i'll tell jack and we'll be right there"i say. they nod and walk off.<br>i walk into the dojo to find jack beating each dummy to their plastic deaths.  
>"umm...hi"i say unassuring of myself ,he stops and looks at me.<p>

Jack's P.O.V.  
>hi...hi...HI. all she has to say to me is ..hi?<br>"that's all you have to say to me...but oh wait when it's all about me what about you i SOOOO get it kim"i say with pure hatred in my voice.  
>"jack that song wasn't about you"she says.<br>that put every flame of anger i had out.  
>"well who was it about"i ask clearly not angry but curious.<br>"danny hall" she says.  
>"oh the other monster"i say annoyed.<br>"why you jealous"she says giggling and poking me.  
>"huh huh huh"she says poking me.<br>"maybe"i say.  
>she stops dead in place.<br>"wait you you have a crush on me"she asks.  
>now or never jack.<br>"y-yeah i do kim i have since i first saw you but i was afraid of rejection"i say.  
>"me too"she says.<br>"so kim will you be my girlfriend"i ask.  
>"yes jack what did you think i was going to say" she says laughing hugging me.<br>"i don't know what would the song be called"i joke.  
>"shut up"she laughs.<br>"where are the guys"i ask.  
>"oh they're at falafel phil's you comin' boyfriend"she said her cute southern accent showing.<br>"yeah i would" i say imitating he accent.  
>"do i really sound like that"she asks slightly frowning.<br>"no i just sound awful"i say truthfully.  
>"i actually thought it was cute"she says.<br>"well lets head over to phil's"i say grabbing her hand.  
>"you think the guys will tease us"she asks.<br>"yeah but if i love you it won't matter"i say.  
>"awwww"she says.<br>i laugh and we head over to falafel phil's.

Kim's P.O.V we walk in and the guys stop talking and look at us.  
>"awww i knew it would happen "julie says .<br>"you guys are a cute couple"rudy says .  
>"i knew it too i mean how long was that whole 'i don't like you that way' type aditude going to go on anyway"eddie says making air quotes.<br>"well we're together now that's all that matters"i say kiss jack's cheek and go and sit down.  
>"yeah"jack says fazed , we all laugh at him.<br>"what"he asks turning crimson.  
>"nothing"eddie says laughing.<p>

(A/N:i hope yo guys liked this one shot and to Abberzzzcain i haven't forgot about you i'm still working on your request and will probably update it tonight :)  
>if you have any requests tell me and there is a poll on my profile go check it out for my next story :)<br>review and for a few minutes PEACE! :)


	7. The Wrath of Swan Kick version

One Shot Island

Disclaimer:I do NOT own kickin' it.  
>The wrath of the swan what should have happened.<br>(A/N:what would have happened if the song had never changed when Kim and Jack were dancing... it starts in late sorry :( )

Requested by:Abberzzzcain.

Kim's P.O.V "Look at me i'm a mess"I say carrying my crown in my hand pulling out a chair.  
>My dress was ruined,a pretty pink dress does NOT go good with mushroom gravy ewww.<br>It feels like glue is plastered to my skin.  
>"I don't know i think brown's a good color on ya"jack says making me smile at this situation.<br>My heart flutters when he smiles.  
>"Gimme that"he says taking my crown and putting it on my head. i smile at him it seems tonight I cannot stop smiling.<br>"Kim i'm sorry none of this would have happened if i'd said yes when you asked me to go with you"he says apologeticly to be honest I was never mad at him either not even at school when I asked Brody ..the only reason I asked him was because in a way he reminded me of Jack.  
>"Well your here now"I nods slightly.<br>"I've just got one question...where did you get that tux"I chuckle.  
>"Oh Rudy lent it to me I don't know I kinda like it"he says standing up making a wierd motion and pulling flowers out into his hand.<br>"Where did those flowers just come from"I ask.  
>"I have no idea"he says surprised ,then hands the flowers to me and flashes me a 1,000 dollar smile.<br>"Well Brody won't be needing this anymore"I say taking the crown for the king,smiling,and placing on top of Jack's head.  
>My wrists brush his soft chocolate hair.<br>We stand there for a few seconds looking at eachother smiling.  
>My heart beats so fast just when I SEE Jack I wonder what would happen if I ever kissed him.<br>"Here's something I never thought i'd say...you wanna dance"Jack asks me.  
>YES YES YES! runs through my mind but I manage a cool "sure" smile,and bite my lip.<br>We walk over and get in posititon.  
>I can't believe he said he couldn't dance he is a great dancer.<br>"You know for someone who said they couldn't dance I think you were lying to me"I smile and laugh .  
>"Thanks ...yeah my mom had to teach me these sort of things I certainly would NOT want my grandfather or my dad teaching me this stuff"he laughs ,so do I.<br>"Can I ask you something"he asks.  
>"Of course"I say hoping I knew what it was.<br>"Do you have a crush on me"he asks smiling.  
>"Umm"i freeze knowing i was right, that was what he was going to ask me.<br>"Kim it's ok if you don't ...because I like you"he says.  
>"Really"I ! he did NOT just say that.<br>"Yeah...since the day I first met you"he says.  
>"I like you too ...I never told you because I was scared you would laugh at me"I said truthfully.<br>"Kim Crawford scared wow I must be really special"he says jokingly Ilaugh.  
>"Come on I know you to well you'd rather be at circus burger right now wouldn't you"he says.<br>"Yeah so am I like your girlfriend now"I say.  
>"Yeah"he says smiling tilting his head looking at me.<br>"What"I laugh.  
>"I was just thinking this has been the only time we've been alone for the longest time...because everytime I about asked you out someone else come in"he says.<br>"I know " I laugh.  
>We walk off to circus burger laughing,and holding hands and enjoying our new lives.<p>

(A/N:So ...how was that? I know I haven't updated in a week i'm sorry & i'm updating the other two stories tomorrow ...school is weighing me down with all of our end of the year tests...ughhh.  
>anywho review &amp; PEACE! <p>


	8. I don't miss you at all

One Shot Island

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Kickin' It ,'I don't miss you at all ' or 'Who Says 'by Selena Gomez.

(A/N: I had a dream about this last night and decided to try it, this chapter is dedicated to sadielove2 and Kickin it xo for just well being there for me and being so nice to me ... Thank you guys )

Jack's P.O.V

I thought I was the only person in the dojo, until I heard someone _singing... _

It sounded like a girl..a girl ...Kim! The singing was coming from the girl's locker room so I slowly and quietly stepped towards the locker room, not wanting Kim to know I was I got to the door I could hear her singing more clearly , she was singing Who Says by Selena Gomez.

_"who says, who says your not perfect who says your not worth it _

_who says you're the only one that's hurting"_ it was perfectly on key and I loved every single bit of it.

Unfortanetly I tripped over my shoe causing me to crash into the door , the door swinging open , and me falling to the floor.

"JACK"Kim turns around from pinning her hair up in a ponytail.

"Uhh hey"I say getting up turning to leave .

"Wait"Kim says , I turn around to face her.

"Yeah"I say.

"How much did you hear"Kim asks getting up and walking towards me.

"Umm, all of it"I say, she frowns and looks away.

"I'm sorry you had to hear that "she says .

"Sorry, I'm happy I heard it, Kim you have an AWESOME voice"I say , she turns back to me.

"Really "she asks smiling.

"Of course"I say. She smiles and goes to grab her waterbottle across the mats, I follow her so I can get mine.

She takes a drink,before I could grab mine the guys burst into the room screaming.

"What is it"Kim asks them.

"Look at what's going on this saturday"Milton says holding up a poster.

It read SING OFF AGAINST RICKY WEAVER AT THE SEAFORD HIGH SCHOOL.

"That's great guys but what does this have to do with us"Kim asks taking the poster.

"Well we can get someone to sing and show that jerk that he's a private-jet-flyin-San Fransisco -burger-buyin'-doll-haired-monster "Jerry says .

"Yeah but who's gonna sing"Kim says.

"You can! Kim you have an amazing voice you can do this"I say.

"I don't know Jack-"she starts but gets cut off by me.

"Come on your always talking about how you want to show Ricky what a jerk he is ,and I know that you could beat him"I say.

"I'll do it"Kim smiles.

"That's cool , I didn't know you sing Kim"Eddie says.

"Yep , she does and it's awesome too"I say.

"Well what song are you gonna sing"Milton asks.

"I don't know but what I do know is that I don't miss Ricky at all"Kim says , her eyes go wide.

"THAT'S IT!"Kim screams .

"What"Jerry asks.

"I'll sing 'I don't miss you at all by Selena Gomez"Kim that does explain her relationship with Ricky and it is a great song , this is gonna be awesome.

"Well I better start practicing "Kim says.

"Yeah, why don't you sing in front of us so you won't get that much tension this Saturday"Milton says.

"Ok"Kim says and starts singing.

I started listening but then I got lost in her eyes.

Big brown eyes, that make you feel like the whole entire world around you is nothing.

She finishes,the guys mouths are hung open... literally.

"Whooo"Jerry says as he and Eddie start clapping too.I smile and cheer her on.

"Who's ready to make that loser run home to his mommy"Eddie says.

"YEAH"we all say.

No One's P.O.V (Saturday)

Kim had been practicing since Monday and her voice was absolutely perfect.

"Are you ready"Jack asks Kim who was finishing curling her hair.

She was wearing a light blue and white striped shirt with blue jean shorts,silver shoes and silver heart earrings with the matching necklace.

"Yeah "Kim says smiling.

"You look great"Jack says.

"Thanks "Kim says biting her lip.

The guys walk in,with Rudy as well.

"KIM CRAWFORD YOUR ON"The announcer said.

"Go show that jerk who's boss"Rudy says.

Kim smiles and runs out the guys go to the audience and stand in the front.

As Kim walks onto stage she passes Ricky, she dosen't even look at him.

"And now Kim Crawford singing I don't miss you at all"The announcer says,hands Kim the microphone and walks of stage .

The music starts and Kim starts singing.

"_It dosen't hurt,but when I think of you, and all the things we'll never get to do_

_I don't dream at night about the way we were _

_I tore out the pictures ,crossed out all the words_

_Don't be fooled by all my tears cuz everything is fine_

_And can pick up all the pieces that you left behind_

_Cuz' I never think about you i'm better off without you _

_I don't miss you at all _

_I don't miss you at all_

_You don't spin around in my head _

_It's like you never exsisted and I hope you don't call_

_I don't miss you at all_

_And i'm not trying to fight it , No i'm not trying to fight it _

_So you can cross my name right off the wall_

_I don't miss you at all_

_I go out seven nights a week_

_It feels so good to finally be free_

_And I party like I never did before_

_What in the world was I waiting for _

_Everything is perfect now without you in my life _

_You can pick up all the pieces that you left behind._

_Cuz' I never think about you _

_I'm better off without you_

_I don't miss you at all_

_I don't miss you at all_

_You don't spin around in my head_

_It's like you never exsisted and I hope you don't call_

_I don't miss you at all_

_And i'm not trying to fight it _

_No i'm not trying to fight it_

_So you can cross my name right off the wall_

_I don't miss you at all_

_I don't miss you at all_

_I'll just tell myself_

_You'll forget the past_

_No time for regrets_

_No more looking back_

_I'll forget you more _

_Every single day_

_Every step I take_

_Is getting better_

_Cause ' I never think about you_

_I'm better off without you_

_I don't miss you at all_

_I don't miss you at all_

_You don't spin around in my head_

_It's like you never exsisted _

_And I hope you don't call_

_I don't miss you at all_

_And i'm not trying to fight it_

_No i'm not trying to fight it_

_So you can cross my name right off the wall_

_I don't miss you at all_

_I don't miss you_

_I don't miss you_

_ohhhoo"_Kim sings.

The crowd goes wild especially the guys.

Jack whistles and Eddie,Jerry,Milton,and Rudy go "Whooo"

Kim smiles as she gets cheered on.

The announcer and Ricky walk on the stage.

"Who votes for Ricky"The announcer says, no one says anything.

"Who votes for Kim"he says.

The crowd goes insane and Kim bows,smiling.

"And Kim wins"The announcer says giving Kim a trophy and shaking her hand telling her "good job".

Kim smiles and walks off the stage and runs straight to the guys.

They mob her in a huge group laughs as all of the guys let go except for Jack.

"Jack"Kim says.

"Oh..sorry"Jack says letting go of Kim.

Before Kim could say anything else a man in a suit and tie walks up to them.

"Kim Crawford"He asks.

"That would be me"Kim says.

"I think you have great talent, would you like to have your own album"the guy asks.

The guys's eyes go wide as they see Kim get offered the job of a lifetime.

"Uhhh thanks ...but no thanks"Kim says.

"Well if you change your mind ...give me a call"the guy says smiling handing Kim his card and walking away.

She puts the card in her pocket and looks at the guys.

"Kim why did you do that , you could've been a star that only comes once in a lifetime"Jack says ,the guys nod.

"Well I _could_ be off touring the world,recording and be a star...but you guys are my once in a lifetime chance"Kim says smiling.

"Awww that's deep yo"Jerry says.

The guys all hug Kim, although Kim holds onto Jack for the longest time.

'Hey guys were going to the pizza parlor across the street meet us there"Rudy asks.

"Sure , be there in a second"Kim says.

The guys leave leaving Kim and Jack alone.

"You were great tonight"Jack says smiling.

"I wouldn't have done it without you"Kim says smiling right back at him.

They look into eachothers eyes and smile.

Jack leans in and kisses Kim.

They both felt sparks ,and pulled away.

"So Kim...would you like to be my girlfriend"Jack says.

"Of course Jack"Kim says.

Jack takes Kim's hand and walks off to find the guys.

(A/N: Well like it ? Hate it? Love it? Remember if you have any ideas I would be more than happy to do them :) .

Review and PEACE!


	9. Farm Girl Part 1

One Shot Island

Chapter 9-Farm Girl.

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Kickin ' It or Skittles (gotta love the rainbow) .

(A/N:Hey everybody , I had gotten the idea for this while watching Capture the Flag when Milton called Kim a "farm girl" and thought of this plot.I really hope you guys enjoy and to kick4eva I am still working on your request, I just want it to be EXTRA good for you to enjoy :))

Kim's P.O.V(At Seaford High Tuesday morning)

There goes Jack flirting with Donna Tobin or Heather Clarke whichever one it is they both are witches anyway.

They make fun of me because I live on a farm and Jack dosen't do anything about makes me mad all the know he even cracked a joke about it once, it was one of those hurtfull jokes that get burned into your memory.

_(Flashback)_

_Me:My leg hurts so bad._

_Jack:What happened did your daddy run over you with a tractor ,farm girl._

_Donna:Hahaha that's so funny Jack._

_(End of Flashback )_

It hurt even more knowing it was just to impress Donna...After him and Donna left that day I asked Milton for advice on it and me and him began hanging out more and more.I walked over to Milton, Jerry , and Eddie who were fake gagging at Jack and his "crush".I laughed and sat with them.

"Hey guys"I say.

"Hey Kim"they chorused.

"So what's up"I ask.

"Trying not to vomit at how horrible a person Donna Tobin is "Eddie says.

"Yeah and I still can't believe he said that to you the other day"Jerry says shaking his head.

"I know I felt like slapping him silly"Milton says.

"Yeah but I guess i'm just a 'airhead southern belle ' to Jack"I say.

"Well you probably should just quit hanging around him and hang with us for a couple days"Milton says.

"What about Julie wouldn't she get mad and think something's going on because of the whole kiss thing "Eddie asks.

"She wouldn't get mad Kim's her friend"Milton says and smiles at me.

"So what do you wanna do"I ask .

"How about we go and hang out in the park tonight"Milton asks.

"Sure"I at least _a few_ people care about my feelings.

"What time around 5:00 "Milton asks.

"Cool well i'm off to English , see you guys later"I say walking off as the bell rings.

In English Kim's P.O.V

"Ok class i'm giving you an assignment on a issue you've overcame and I need it by next Friday" smiles.

"Oh Kim , you could write yours on how your family tackles drought season"Donna says in a fake southern accent.

Everyone started laughing.I just want to disappear right now. I sunk into my desk I felt all eyes on me.

" unless you would like detention I would shut your mouth" says.

Thanks for the save .I forget about it and try to forget until I realized something.

_Jack's in my English class..._

I swear that boy _wants_ me to murder didn't even defend me!

My blood started boiling and I tried to concentrate on just .

"Okay so i'll give you the rest of the period to work on your assignment"she says and sits at her desk.

I usually get started on these really easily...but today I couldn't think of anything to write about.

I just sat there and waited for class to end .

Kim's P.O.V(At lunch)

I've avoided Jack all day, at least he didn't approach walks over and sits down with us.

I just start talking to Milton who I seem to be talking to a LOT lately.

"So Milton what kind of candy do you want me to bring tonight"I ask taking a sip of my water.

"Ummmm Skittles"Milton says knowing my reaction. I just look at him for a minute and then burst out laughing , him joining and me have a inside joke about skittles, one time Milton and I were at the beach and this girl started eating skittles and she sat the bag down and didn't look, reach for a bunch of skittles , grabbed a handful of rocks and then put them in her mouth and almost ate them. It was hilarious. Everytime we see skittles or hear about them we laugh now.

"Ummm"Eddie asks eyeing me and Milton.

"Inside joke"Milton says finally calming nods.

"Kim , why haven't you talked to me today"Jack asks me .

"Ohhh you would know Jack"I say. He looks at me wierd for a moment.

"Huh"he asks clueless.

"Donna Tobin started cracking jokes at me because I came from Tennesse and USED to live on a farm and you didn't even defend me !"I say growing angry.

"Kim it was just a joke calm down"Jack says rolling his guys just look at him.

"Really, then those are the most _hurtful_ jokes I've ever heard in my LIFE"I say.

"C'mon Kim can't you just let it go"Jack scoffs.

"NO!Because your always going on about how you want to 'portect your friends from getting hurt ' when today I got hurt and you didn't do anything about it Later guys "I say and with that and leave the lunch room.

I caught a tiny bit of Jack's facial expression and he was shocked that I had an outburst like that.I can't believe how much of a jerk he's being right now.

Milton's P.O.V

"Gosh what's her problem"Jack mumbles under his breath.

"You know what Jack it's not her problem it's yours"I just looks at me.

"Go Milton"Jerry says slow clapping.

"What- Kim is the one who started it she's not being a good friend yelling at me"Jack says .

"Yeah well your not being a good friend sucking up to Donna and making Kim feel like dirt, you know what Jack ever since you started hanging out with Donna you've changed and no one at this table likes it c'mon Jerry,Eddie let's go find Kim and show her we actually _care_ about her"I say and we stomp off leaving Jack alone at the table with a bewildered facial expression.

We walked the halls and found no trace of Kim.

"Yo guys be quiet for a second"Jerry start hearing a weeping sound.

Jerry walks out the door and found Kim sitting down her face in her lap crying her eyes out.

"Hey Kim"I say walking over to her slowly.

"Hi Milton"she sobs looking up to us.

"Are you ok"I ask sitting down with her.

"Yeah, as long as Jack isn't here . He's being a inconsiderate jerk!"she screeches.

"Kim he doesn't know what he's missing ...Sure Donna's the most popular girl at Seaford High, your the she get's labled with the word 'hot' your beautiful and if Jack dosen't realize it it's his loss"I say.

"Thanks Milton "she says drying her tears.

"Hugs"Kim says bringing all of us into a group hug.

"Well guys , do you want to sit here and listen to Jack and Donna and all that drama in last period or just skip today"Jerry asks.

"Sure , even the principal has asked me why I haven't cut a class yet"I just looks at me.

No One's P.O.V

"So Kim , you wanna go"Eddie asks.

"Duh , at least I know who my real friends are now, and what I need right now is to get as far away from them possible"Kim says. The gang gets up and walks to the dojo. Rudy was just walking out of his office and a puffy eyed Kim , angered Milton ,Jerry and Eddie caught his eye.

''Woah are you guys alright"Rudy just eyes Jerry as if willing him to tell the story.

"Well Jack's been making fun of Kim and he finally done it up to the point where she cried and yo' you know Kim NEVER cries "Jerry says . Rudy just looks between them.

"Ok. It's cool with me if you train for the rest of the time , i'm just worried about you getting in trouble in school"Rudy says.

"Oh it's cool it's the end of the year so what does it matter"Eddie says shrugging.

"I just can't believe that Jack would say that to me , I thought he was different "Kim says punching a dummy .

"Kim , the real Jack is inside him somewhere , he's probably just being confused"Rudy says .

"Ok well I just hope he isn't confused anymore or else he's gonna wind up getting slapped."Kim says kicking the dummy.

**To Be Continued . **

(A/N:Ok before any of you start hating me I'm already working on part 2 and it **will** be uploaded tomorrow even if it kills me. Review and Peace!)


	10. Farm Girl Part 2

One Shot Island

Farm Girl -Part 2.

Disclaimer :I do NOT own Kickin' It , Crazy Beautiful Life by Ke$ha , IPods, or Call Me Maybe by Carly Rae Jepsen.

(A/N:Well I hope you guys like this chapter , I just want you to know how much it means to me when you guys review this . Oh, there's a poll on my profile if you guys could check that out I would highly appreciate it :))

Jack's P.O.V

Well, what is it with rude people today.

_Maybe it's not them Jack .Maybe it's you , well,erm us._

Ok i've been through this battle before and it's not my fault .

_Ok then , put yourself in Kim's shoes . You get called names every single day in your life and your best friend is the one causing you the most pain...does that sound fun to you?_

No... now I feel bad .

_Well apologize to her dumbo._

I want to but what about Donna.

_So, Donna is more important than Kim your BEST friend HUGE CRUSH and your world?_

No.

_Then quit being a jerk and go apologize._

Ok.

I got up and ran to the dojo.

Kim's P.O.V

I got out my IPod and started playing 'Crazy Beautiful Life' by Ke$ha .

"Whooo , now we're gettin' started"Jerry says, everyone laughs.

Milton starts chanting the lyrics and Jerry and Eddie join first I look at them like ' I am not singing' , that just made them sing louder.

_Well if you can't beat them you might as well join them._

I jump in the middle and start singing.

"Every single night we fight to get a little high on life"we chant then we all realized a solo voice coming from the doors of the dojo.

"To get a little something right something real at least we try"someone sings. We all turn to see Jack standing at the door.

Milton's P.O.V

We all snap our heads to the sound and saw Jack .Kim just stands there her face not wanting to show it but she wanted to just hug him. She tried to be strong so I just covered for her.

"I thought you were mad at us"I say leaning against the wall.

"I was, until I realized what a jerk I was being, I thought for a minute and thought about how people , especially me were being mean to you Kim. I'm sorry"he says.

"Yeah it hurts when people I really care about hurt me , but how can I know I can truse you again"Kim says her hurt showing in her eyes.

"Yeah, Kim's been embarassed all of Elementary , Middle ,and now beginning in high school how can you make up for that"Jerry asks.

"Let me see your IPod Kim"Jack says , she hands it to him and he slides his finger up the bright piece of technology.

"Perfect , guys come out to the courtyard"Jack says leading us out.

Jack jumps up on a empty table and everyone starts staring at him.

"Ok Kim, this one's for you"Jack says and starts playing 'Call Me Maybe' .

Everyone just starts looking at him and then he starts doing a weird dance on top of the table.

Kim's P.O.V

Jack starts doing a bad dance to Call Me Maybe. Oh , he's embarassing himself to make up for what he did to me.

My anger towards him started dying and fading as he kept on laughed at him and it made me think 'he's never going to live this down as long as he lives in Seaford'.

When the song ends every person in the mall was laughing at the guys were about on the ground crying from jumps down and walks over to me.

"Can you trust me now"Jack asks.I work up enough will power.

_It's now or never Kim_.

I stand on the tips of my toes and lean in and kiss him, sparks flying through me.

"I guess that's a yes"Jack says when we pull away.

"Yeah , I can't believe you'd embarass yourself like that for me"I say and playfully punch his arm.

"Well, your not going through it anymore and people are gonna forget about that and I'm the laughing stock of school right now"he says and I laugh.

"Looks like this problem is overcame"Jack says and I freeze and smile.

"THAT'S IT "I say excited.

"What"Jack asks, the guys start walking up to us.

"That's what i'm gonna write about for Ms Morris's assignment .

"Yeah, that's a great idea"Milton says.

"Well, i've got all weekend to finish that wants to go get some Falafel"I ask.

"Whoo ' the gang is back together"Jerry says as we all link arms and walk over to Phil's.

Jack smiles at me , I smile at him , very well knowing what he was going to ask me later.

Well , there's the tale of me , the Seaford High Farm Girl.

(A/N:Well guys I hope you liked this ending . Remember any requests are welcome and kick4eva your chapter should be uploaded Review and Peace!)


	11. Epilogue to Ricky Weaver

One Shot Island

Chapter 9-Epilouge

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Kickin' It.

(A/N:This chapter was requested by kick4eva .I hope you like it , I revised it twice so you would enjoy it better. I'm sorry if you don't like the ending I wanted to make it realistic.)

Kim's P.O.V

After we escaped Phil,Rudy and the guys doing who knows what, me and Jack went to Circus Burger.

"So, Kim what do you want to eat"Jack asks.

"Umm, just get me a small fry and a chocolate milkshake "I say starting to grab my wallet.

Jack swats my hand away.I look at him for a moment , my eyebrows knit together.

"I want to pay for it"he says and I shrug it off and walk over to a table.

When he comes with our food I take a sip of my milkshake and he states the question clear.

"Why"he asks. I put my milkshake down and look at him for a moment , wondering what this is about.

"Why what"I ask.

"The other day you told me you hate dresses , why did you wear one today"he asks.

"Isn't that what a boy's definition of 'cute' is"I ask looking at him.

"Well , maybe Ricky's but not mine, you looked awesome in that dress, but I could tell you didn't like it"he says.

"Gosh Jack, I think you know me better than I do"I laughs.

"Well isn't that what best friends do"he says and my heart dropped ._Friends_...

"Uhh , yeah"I try to convince, thank goodness he bought it .

I look down and see clown napkins on the was some _strange _napkins.

"Hey Jack look at this."I say holding one up and his eyes widen and he runs out of the resteraunt .

I put it down and follow him and run after him, the farther he runs it's harder to find him with darkness swallowing us.

"JACK"I yell after him and he runs straight to the lake,slows down and sits on a bench.

I follow him , my lungs begging me for oxygen.I sit on the bench beside him.

"What was that about Jack"I ask him.

"I'm sorry Kim, it's nothing you done it's just..."he says.

"It's just what"I ask.

"I'm afraid of clowns , I know go ahead , laugh at me"he says standing up getting ready to leave.

I grab his wrist gently and pull him back.

"I'm not going to laugh at you, Jack everyone has their fears , yours is clowns, mine is heights why would I laugh at you"I say .He just smiles at me for a moment.

"I don't know , I get laughed at a lot for that fear"he says.

"Well, why are you afraid of clowns"I ask.

He tells me that he thought he killed a clown at one of his birthday parties, and how he keeps track of all of the clowns in Seaford.

"Wow"I say, he nods.

"Kim, your -your not gonna tell anybody are you"he asks his brown eyes showing worry.

"Of course not, when you want to tell somebody , you'll be ready , until then my lips are zipped"I say.

"Thanks Kim"he says.I just smile.

"So , why are you afraid of heights"he asks.

"When I used to go the Black Dragon's dojo when I was about 9 me , Ty , and Frank were on top of a huge building and Frank was playing and pushed me and I about fell off. Ever since that day I've been terrified of heights.

"I'm sorry"Jack says.

"It's alright"I say and check my watch.

11:30 pm.

"Uhh, Jack oyu do realize it's 11:30 right?"I say.

"Well, I should probably get going before my dad sends out a cop looking for me"Jack says laughing, I join in.

"Yeah, my mom's gonna kill me"I say.

"You want me to walk you home?"Jack asks.

"Sure"I say and we walk to my house.

When we reach my porch Jack stops in awe.

"What"I ask.

"Your house is huge"he says.I laugh.

"Yeah, but yours is bigger"I laugh.

"Ok, well I guess i'll see you at the dojo tomorrow"he says .

I nod, smiling.

"Hey thanks Kim"he says.

"For what"I ask.

"For helping me tell somebody about my fear , it helped"he says.

"No problem"I say going to hug him.

"Thanks for walking me home Jack"I say still hugging him.

When we pull away I did something neither of us would expect.

I kiss him on the cheek.I notice his face turning a firey red.

",umm I'll see you tomorrow Kim , Bye"he says,smiling and runs off my porch.

_If only you knew how much I was in love with you...I guess i'll tell you another time ._

(A/N:Well kick4eva I hope you liked this , I know it's a little short but I tried to make it realistic to what it is like now between did you guys think about Kim finding out about his fear now?And what about Kim's fear?Next one-shot is 'According to You' requested by goddess of the nigth.)


	12. According To You

One Shot Island

Disclaimer :I do NOT own Kickin' It or According To You by Orianthi.

Requested by goddess of the nigth.

_According to you i'm stupid ,i'm useless I can't do anything right._

_According to you i'm difficult , hard to please,_

_Forever changing my mind._

_I'm a mess in a dress can't show up on time,even if it would save my life._

_According to you._

_According to you._

Brody's always yelling at me , telling me i'm good for nothing. Useless is the term used most , him, Jack were all talking at a resteraunt one day and I showed up 10 minutes late and my dress wasn't his "type" so he yelled at me for that too, Jack asks me why i'm still with him and I always answer the same.

"Because i'm afraid"I say.

"Afraid of what"he asks.

"Afraid of no one else ever loving me"I looks at me for a moment.

"Kim, I know someone who does love you VERY much and he dosen't love you, he's just using you"Jack states.

"Well, whoever that person is that loves me , needs to tell me before something bad happens"I say, shut my locker and walk away.  
><em>But according to him<em>

_I'm beautiful , incredible , he can't get me out of his head._

_According to him i'm funny , irresistable , everything he ever wanted._

_Everything is opposite I don't feel like stopping it so baby tell me what i've got to lose._

Jack is always calling me beautiful whenever, he calls me sweet and he tells me that I should be with him and not doesn't like me hanging out with Jack , and Jack hates it whenever i'm with Brody...I don't want to be torn between the two.

_He's into me for everything i'm not , according to you._

_According to you i'm boring , i'm moody , you can't take me any place._

_According to you I suck at telling jokes, Cuz' I always give it away._

_I'm the girl with the worst attention span, your the boy who puts up with that, according to you._

_According to you!_

I asked Brody if we could go watch a movie or hang out, this is how that went.

"You wanna go to the movies this Saturday "I ask.

"No , your moods are changing like crazy , and even if we did , you'll pick the most boring movie alive"he says.

Jack was over on the other side of the dojo and he texted me.

**(Jack/**Kim)

**Why r u still with him if he's treating u like this?**

Like I said before , i'm afraid , and y would u care anyways?

**I care because your my best friend and i'm not going to let Brody Carlson hurt you anymore!**

I sigh and flip my phone shut, Jack sending Brody glares.

Even if I did break up with Brody , who would go out with me the "ugly witch" as Brody sometime's puts it.

_But according to him._

_I'm beautiful ,incredible, he can't get me out of his head_

_According to him, i'm funny irresistable , everything he ever wanted._

_(A/N:I'm just gonna stop the song there)_

"Kim, i'm not going to stand here and watch you and your beautiful self get treated like this by that jerk"Jack says.

"Well, what are you gonna do?"I ask as Brody comes over to us angry.

"Kim! I told you not to hang out with Jack, why don't you ever listen to me"he says mad.

Jack looks between me and him and before I could do anything Jack punches Brody in the face and he falls to the looks at me nervously as if I was going to do something bad. I just felt my happiness grow and bent down beside Brody.

"I'm dumping you for someone that cares about me"I say and look back up to Jack.

"What?"Jack asks a smile beginning to form .

"Yeah"I say and hug him.

"Thank you"I breathe happily.

"Anything to get you away from this jerk"he says and we begin walking away from Brody hand in hand.

(10 years later)

I stood before him looking out onto our porch at him and our daughter.

Lil Kimmy was chasing her dad around and hitting him in the leg with a stick.

"Now now Kimmy don't do that to your dad"I say and Jack stops relieved .

"Without me anyways"I say and we chase Jack around for a while.

Once we stop Kimmy runs off giggling into the house.

"Like mother like daughter"Jack says and sits down, I laugh at his remark.

I sit beside of him and let my head fall onto his shoulder.

"You know , if I would've stayed with Brody , I would've never been this happy"I say looking out to the L.A sky.

"Yeah, but I wouldn't have let you anyways"Jack says and starts tickling me.

(A/N:Well I hope you liked it you guys and remember any requests , Review and Peace!


	13. If We Were A Movie

One Shot Island

Disclaimer:I do NOT own Kickin' It , 'If we were a movie' By Hannah Montana, or Britney Spears.

(A/N:Just a little something I thought of a couple days ago , hope you enjoy one -shot is going to be in Kim's P.O.V.)

_Uh Oh! There you go again talkin' cinematic_

_Yeah you. You're charming got everybody starstruck._

_I know , how you always seem to go , for the obvious instead of me._

_But get a ticket and you'll see._

Ok, I'm just going to go out and say this.I'm in love with Jack, but he's with Donna...Don't get me wrong Donna's a nice girl and everything, she's not mean like you think she would be, I just wish Jack would go for someone he has a good friendship history with , someone like 's a lucky girl , Jack has all the girls in the school falling for him. If he even says "hi" to someone it's like Britney Spears walked in and shook hands with everybody.

_If we were a movie,you'd be the right guy._

_And I'd be the best friend that you'd fall in love with._

_In the end we'd be laughin' watchin the sunset._

_Fade to black, show the names , play the happy song._

Jack has even said that he was closer to me out of all the 's called me his 'best friend' or his 'little sister', but all I want is for him to think of me as the guys knew I liked him, Rudy does, Joan does, even Marge the lunch lady knows I have a crush on except for and Donna pass by the lockers I was standing at , giggling and doing butterfly kisses. My stomach formed into knots as I wanted to throw up, and how I wanted to be Donna right now.I shut my locker and walk out of school just as the last bell rings .I just wanted to curl up in a ball and cry.

_Yeah , yeah._

_When you call me , I can hear it in your voice._

_Oh sure ,you wanna see me , and tell me all about her._

_La la, I'll be acting through my tears._

_Guess you'll never know that I should win, an Oscar for this scene I'm in._

Jack and I used to call eachother and talk about random stuff like how things were going at the dojo , or just stuff friends talk about. Now every single time that Jack calls me , which isn't much anymore, is all about 'Donna ' or 'Isn't Donna awesome ' or 'Gosh, Donna is SO hot'. It kills me, I would just listen in complete and utter silence, tears falling down my face , wanting to hang up on him. He dosen't talk to us much anymore, he comes to practice but it's always as quick as it can get and then he leaves to go see guys ask me how I feel about it and I fake a smile and say I'm happy for him, when all I wanted was to have what Jack liked about her, to be in me.

_If we were a movie._

_You'd be the right guy,and I'd be the best friend that you'd fall in love with._

_In the end we'd be laughin' watchin the sunset._

_Fade to black , show the names, play the happy song._

In a perfect world Jack and I would be out on the beach , giggling, and watching this beautiful Seaford sunset, but its not a perfect world , Jack loves Donna and I should be happy for him but I'm jealousy I have over Donna Elizabeth Tobin is awful, you'd think I was insane over how mad I was at everything.I punched all the dummy's down , sat them back up and knocked them down again .Nothing is better than being mad and getting to let it out undisturbed by anyone.

_Wish I could tell you there's a twist._

_Some kind of hero in disguise,and we're together it's for real , now playin'_

_Wish I could tell you there's a kiss._

_Like something more than in my mind._

_I see it could be amazing._

I wish Jack could just be with me . What sounds better hmmm Donna Anderson or Kim Anderson, I love the second one I knock down the dummy's I hear footsteps around the door of the dojo, but don't even ackowledge them. All I was focused on was knocking this dummy to the footsteps went away and I decided to take a I looked towards the doors, a trail of roses were laying from the dojo doors through the courtyard.I decided to check it out. I walked up to the first rose and there was a note attached to it , it read.

_Dear Kim,_

_I'm sorry our friendship has been so useless the past few weeks , meet me on the beach I've got to tell you something._

_Love,_

_Jack._

So that's why I heard footsteps at the doors...Well, I might as well I mean , why not go and see the guy that's broke my heart without even knowing it.I followed the roses past the courtyard , out the mall, and to the roses finally stopped and I felt somone run up behind me.I turned to face Jack with a smile, a real one that showed I was happy to see him.

"Hey Kim, did you like my roses"Jack asked.

"Of course, they're beautiful"I say.

"Like you"he says and I blush until I remember Donna.

"Donna's more beautiful than me"I say looking down , the sound of crashing waves was all I heard until Jack spoke up.

"Kim, the only reason I went out with Donna is because I knew I could never have someone like you, trust me your the most beautiful girl I know and ever will, if I had the courage I would've asked you out the first time I saw you"Jack says and my whole face probably was a scarlet red by now.

"Well, what are you waiting for"I say and he looks up to me.

"So you want me to ask you out?"he asks puzzled.

"Jack trust me I would've said yes if you asked me the first day I met you, your not like Ricky or Brody , your the nicest , sweetest, most cool guy I know, I thought you'd never like me until now"I say looking out to the ocean.

The next thing I felt was Jack turning my head and crashing my lips against his . It felt like someone lit a ton of fireworks off in my we pulled apart Jack looked straight into my eyes.

"Kim, will you be my girlfriend"he asks.

"Yes Jack, I'd be more than happy to be your girlfriend, but , what about Donna "I say bringing her up again.

"I broke up with her because she's not you, never was anything like you, and no one will ever be like you "Jack says .

"Awwww"I say smiling , he blushes.

I look out to the ocean and see a perfect sunset setting on puts his arm around my shoulder and we start talking about stuff we've been into lately and we had the perfect was nothing better than what we had .

_If we were a movie , you'd be the right guy, and I'd be the best friend,_

_That you'd fall in love with._

_In the end we'd be laughin' watchin the sunset fade to black show the names, play the happy song._

(A/N:I hope you guys liked it and I hope your pumped for the next chapter which KittyZheng knows what it's about ;).

Review and Peace!)


	14. I Love You Like  Love Song

One Shot Island

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Kickin' It,'I Love You Like A Love Song' By Selena Gomez .

Requested by , KittyZheng.

(A/N:Well first off I would like to thank you guys so much for all of my wonderful reviews, and I hope you like this is also a poll on my profile if you guys could check that out for me I'd highly appreciate it.)

Jack's P.O.V

Everyone is SO excited for tonight, the end of the school year sunset party , that the teachers of Seaford High throw every year .This will be my first one, I don't know much about it but Kim, Jerry , Milton, and Eddie are bouncing off the walls because they can't wait for it to told me it's on the beach and they have karaoke ,a volleyball contest and just have a great it's my first Seaford party I want to rock it and finally get out of the "new kid" name some of the students gave me. Milton got Kim to sing in the karaoke contest and I haven't heard her sing yet but I want to REALLY bad , according to Milton she's the best singer ever but she dosen't think she is. He had some trouble getting her into it but finally convinced her. He says it's "top secret" about what song she's singing but I'm focused on how the party is going to go down...I wonder how Kim feels about it ...

Kim's P.O.V

OK I AM FREAKING OUT!

1 Because Jack is going to be there.

2 I hope I sing good .

3 Did I mention Jack is going to be there.

Milton says I'm going to be fine ...but I just don't know. I look up at Milton who was standing in front of me.

"Kim , your gonna be fine it's the end of the school year, let your excitement take over , no more work, no more teachers or any of that stuff, just know that you can do this have fun , and know that I believe in you"Milton says. I smile , and nod .

"Thanks Milton"I say.

"Anytime, hey what are you wearing tonight"Milton asks , my eyes widen and I about lose control.

"I forgot about that"I say panicking.

"It's ok , you know what I think Julie could help you "Milton says whipping out his phone.

He dials a bunch of numbers and nods towards me and I take his phone.

Julie :Hello ? Milton.?

Me:Hi Julie it's me Kim , I'm performing tonight and I have no clue what so ever to wear can you help me?

Julie :Of course where are you, the dojo?

Me:Yeah.

Julie:Ok I'll be there in 5 .

Me:Bye.

I hit the 'end' button on Milton's phone and hand it back to him.

"Well what did she say?"Milton asks.

"She's on her way"I smile .

I sit on the bench and not much longer Julie bursts through the doors.

"You ready?"Julie asks hugging Milton.

"Of course, let's do this"I say smiling and walk out saying bye to the guys.

"Where do you want to go?"I ask Julie .

"Oh!There's this really cute store right down the block that has the CUTEST clothes "Julie says leading me across the street feels nice to be with someone other than the guys for a while .

"Do you have your money with you"Julie asks . I nod pulling out my wallet. Julie is the only person to know about my family's wealth. The reason she does is because I used to go to the Black Dragon's and since she's Ty's neice and we went to a huge party my parents through, and well seing my furniture and stuff she figured it out. The reason I don't tell anyone is because I hate people that stereo type me for being rich, but Julie dosen't. I could trust her , the guys, I don't know.

When we reach the store Julie was talking about she pulled me in and showed me around .

I have to give it to her this place is awesome had anything you want from shorts, tank tops, tube tops, dresses, skirts, shoes , make-up , it was incredible.

Julie ran over to a rack and picked out some blue jean short shorts but not you know like...you know what I'm talking about ,and she picked out a multi colored tank top and some wooden-like sandals ,squealed and gave them to me.

I bought them and wound up buying Julie a blue and green sun dress with sandals. She insisted on me not buying it for her but then I bought it and gave it to her as a "gift from a best friend".We walked to my house and got ready .

Julie slipped on her sundress and put in her looked awesome. I told her I'd be right back and I changed in the bathroom. I put on the shorts , tied the belt , slipped on my top and shoes and walked out and she gasped.

"What, do I look bad?"I ask.

"No , you look amazing"she smiles.

"Thanks"I smile.I felt my phone buzz and I took it out to see a text from Milton.

(_Kim/_Milton)

Hey r u coming so i could give u the microphone u know the rainbow 1?

_Yeah , me and Julie r on our way! :)_

K, c u 2 there :)

I flip my phone shut and we run to the we walk in Milton starts staring at Julie, I thought it was when I turned the other way I saw Jack staring at me. Does he like me?

I hope cuz' I like him and the song tonight is based on him.I'm so embarassed because I'm actually telling him before I start the song.I look at Milton again and he tells me that we should go get walk out of the dojo and Jack is still staring at me.

Jack's P.O.V

I found myself staring at Kim , she looked and Milton left but I was still staring at her until she was out of sight .Jerry's watch looks at it and smiles.

"Yo' man the party's starting we need to get to the beach"Jerry says.

Me , Julie , Jerry , and Eddie all run out the door and to the beach, I was trying to catch up with them because they were running faster than the speed of light...man this party must be something we reach the beach I can see why everyone's so excited there lights were streaming down from a couple palm trees, a stage was set up in the middle of the beach, a volleyball net was being put up by a couple teachers,music was playing , and a bunch of students were running around in water, and the principal ran onto the stage , grabbed the microphone and called for everyone's attention.

All the kids ran back to the stage and me and the guys stood in the front row waiting for the karaoke competiton to start , Jerry, Julie and Eddie were all lined up and Kim and Milton were no where to be found.

Kim's P.O.V(Backstage)

The principal went to go get everyone's attention and Milton and I were saying a couple words before the show.

I peeked out the curtain and saw Jack in the front row and my nerves started playing tricks with me.

"You alright Kim"Milton asks me.

"Yeah I'm fine"I squeak .

"Come on Kim you'll do great I know it"Milton says encouraging me.

"Okay I can do this"I say as Milton hands me a rainbow bejewled microphone.

The principal calls me out on stage and I give Milton a hug before he runs out to the crowd , and I run onstage.

"And now here is Kim Crawford "the principal says walking off the stage.

"Okay,umm, tonight I'm going to perform a song that I feel towards someone . And that someone is Jack Anderson"I say and Jack's eyes go wide.

I breathe in deeply before the music starts.

"_It's been said and done_

_Every beautiful thought's been already sung_

_And I guess right now here's another one _

_So your melody will play on and on_

_With the best of 'em_

_You are beautiful like a dream come alive incredible_

_A centerfold , miracle , lyrical_

_You saved my life again_

_And I want you to know baby _

_I , I love you like a love song baby_

_I, I love you like a love song baby_

_I, I love you like a love song baby _

_And I keep hittin' repeat-peat-peat-peat-peat-peat_

_I, I love you like a love song baby _

_I,I love you like a love song baby_

_I,I love you like a love song baby _

_And I keep hittin' repeat-peat-peat-peat-peat-peat_

_Constantly, Boy you play through my mind like a symphony _

_There's no way to describe what you do to me_

_You just do to me , what you do _

_And it feels like I've been rescued _

_I've been set free ._

_I am hipnotized by your destiny _

_You are magical lyrical beautiful, you are..._

_And I want you to know baby_

_I , I love you like a love song baby _

_I, I love you like a love song baby_

_I,I love you like a love song baby_

_And I keep hittin' repeat-peat-peat-peat-peat-peat_

_Ohhoo I , I love you like a love song baby_

_I, I love you like a love song baby_

_I, I love you like a love song baby_

_And I keep hittin' repeat-peat-peat-peat-peat-peat_

_No one compares you stand alone _

_To every record I own _

_Music to my heart that's what you are_

_A song that goes on and on_

_I,I love you like a love song baby_

_I,I love you like a love song baby _

_I , I love you like a love song baby_

_And I keep hittin' repeat-peat-peat-peat-peat-peat_

_I , I love you like a love song baby_

_I, I love you like a love song baby_

_I, I love you like a love song baby_

_I love you like a love song"_I finish the song and get a standing ovation, people were whistling , clapping , cheering.

I was so happy and excited that they thought I was good , although the only think my eyes darted to was was Jack who was clapping and smiling.

_Does he like me back?_

I smiled and went off stage .I ran straight out to the guys and went up to Milton and he hugged me.

"I knew you could do it you were awesome"he says happily.

"Yeah, although I've gotta do something right now"I say and walk over to Jack.

"Hey"I say.

"Kim , you were awesome up there and ...do you really like me"Jack asks .

"Of course I like you Jack..now the bigger question is do you like me ?"I ask.

"Does this answer your question"Jack says before he pulles me in and kisses me.

I pulled away and hugged him.

"I think it does"I say and he wraps his arm around me.

We walk back over to the guys who were talking eagerly about something.

"Well...is the happy couple ready to kick off the summer"Jerry asks.

"Yeah! Let's get this party started"I say and we all start walking off before we hear a boom coming behind us.

We all turn around to see a firework show being lit off by Mrs Dimeco our favorite teacher.

The fireworks were beautiful. I caught myself gazing at them happily like a little girl.

"Woah"all of us the fireworks ended we all just ran around and had fun , it was the best party ever.

Jack's P.O.V

I cannot believe that just happened !This is awesome , Kim's my girlfriend and I just had the best time.

This was my first Seaford High party and most certainly one I'll never forget...

(A/N:Well guys , how was that? Be honest ... and to KittyZheng I hope you liked this :) remember Review and Peace!)


	15. Why are you so mean to me

One Shot Island

Disclaimer:I do NOT own Kickin' It .

(A/N:Hey everyone ,I hope you like this . I also have a poll on my profile I would highly appreciate it if you all checked it out. :)

No One's P.O.V

It was a known fact by all of Seaford High that Kim Crawford and Donna Tobin _never_ got along . Kim never done anything to Donna , so your probably wondering , _why is she so mean to Kim_, well Kim never done anything _intentionally _to hurt Donna's feelings infact ...it wasn't Kim's fault at all . Let me catch you up into reality ...

No One's P.O.V (Seaford High )

Jack , Kim , Jerry , Eddie , and Milton were all on the steps in the hallway talking before class as usual. Then Donna Tobin walks by and trips Kim when she's walking . Kim falls to the floor and scurries back up, angry .

"Gosh, she is REALLY starting to get on my nerves"Kim says .

"Whatever made you two so mad at eachother in the first place?"Jack asks.

"I don't even know , we used to be friends , she's always hated me since that one day in second grade"Kim says and her flashback starts.

(_Kim's Flashback)_

_Little Kim :Hi Donna (waves)._

_Little Donna: Hi (smiles)._

_Mr. Crawford walks into Kim's classroom. _

_Mr. Crawford :Here Kimmy you forgot your lunch (hands Kim the paper bag)._

_Little Kim:Thank you daddy (hugs her dad)_

_Mr. Crawford :Ok by sweetheart . _

_Little Kim :Bye dad . _

_(End Of Flashback)_

"Well I don't see anything that you did wrong "Jack says.

"That's what I'm saying , I didn't do anything wrong"Kim says.

"Well, why does she still despise you?"Milton asks.

"You tell me and we'll both know"Kim says .

*Bell rings*

"Well I'll see you all later, Milton ,Jack come on we have English together."Kim says pulling two of her best friends with her .

Once they all get settled in English their teacher whips out a bucket with names inside.

"Okay class today we'll be studying on how we can get through our social problems" says .

"By randon picks your partners will be...

Jack Anderson and Randy Platski

Milton Krupnick and Kelsey Vargas

Kim Crawford and Donna Tobin..."

"What ! I can't be partners with Kim"Donna says mad.

"I'm sorry , and this is what the whole assignment is about , problems we have with one another"Ms .Dimeco says. Kim sits in her desk , sad that Donna just said that about her , but was secretly happy that she gets to find out why her and Donna never got along after that one day.

"Now class , get to work with your partners " said and with that left to her desk to grade papers.

Everyone started switching seats to get closer to their partner . Kim looked over to see Jack sitting with Randy . When he looked over to her he mouthed 'shoot me now' which caused Kim laugh Donna scoffs , Kim turning back to her .

"This is torture "Donna says .

"It's nice to see you too"Kim says sarcastically , Donna rolls her eyes.

"Donna why are you so mad at me I didn't do anything to you"Kim says .  
>"It's not what you <em>did <em>it's what you _have _ that I don't"Donna says sadly.

Kim looks at her confused . Donna just sighs .

"Kim , it's about what you had that day your dad came in"Donna says , Kim just laughs.

"Really, your jealous of a apple and a juicebox , trust me you weren't missing much."Kim says .

"No, not the lunch...a dad"Donna says in a small, quiet voice. Kim just looks at her for a moment , sorrow washing over her.

"I-I'm sorry I didn't know "Kim says sadly.

"It's ok , you didn't know , I was never mad at _you _Kim , I was jealous of what you _have_ "Donna says.

"Well you didn't have to act like you hated my pure guts , we could've still been friends."Kim says.

"We still could be friends if you want , if you don't hate me "Donna says .

"I never hated you , I was curious about the situation , do you want to be friends ?"Kim asks.

"Sure , I need a friend that I can trust"Donna says.

"You wanna hang out at lunch? To catch up and everything"Kim asks.

"Sounds good with me"Donna smiles.

No One's P.O.V (Lunchtime)

The gang was all sitting in the lunchroom talking as usual when Donna and Kim walk by talking and laughing.

"Did I miss something or are they actually talking to each other"Jerry asks shocked.

"Yeah , they've been hanging around each other after English today."Jack says .

The boys hush when Kim and Donna walk up and sit with them .

"Hey guys"Kim says greeting her friends.

"So ...you guys are friends now?"Milton asks.

"Yeah, we talked it out in English and decided to be friends again"Donna says.

"Well I'm glad you guys had fun meanwhile I was stuck with Randy who kept asking me on how to get Kim to marry him"Jack says annoyed with Randy trying to get at Kim through him.

Everyone laughs . Donna felt happy , better than she had in a while , she had real friends , and wasn't screwing it up this time .

(A/N:Well I hope you all liked this . I know it wasn't a kick story , I sowwy :( , but I hope you guys liked it since it was a friendship chapter . Review and Peace!)


	16. Laughing Gas Part 1

Laughing Gas

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Kickin' It .

(A/N:I was talking to some one about laughing gas and then the idea for this story came along . )

Kim's P.O.V

Jerry,Milton,Eddie , Rudy , and I were all practicing in the dojo meanwhile Jack was no where to be found .

"Um, Rudy what happened to Jack "I ask.

"Oh he's getting his molars fixed at the dentist and should be back shortly"Rudy says flipping through his mail.

"Why would you want to know Kim, does Kim have a cwrush on Jack"Jerry says like a baby walking towards me ,instantly regretting it.

He pokes me in the ribs.

"You wanna keep that hand"I says roughly.

"Sorry"he says and takes his hand and Eddie stops sparring with Milton .

"Hey have you seen Grace lately"Eddie asks.

"She went with her dad on a buisness trip for the weekend"I say .Eddie nods.

We hear strange laughing and turn to see Jack tripping over his own feet laughing like a crazy man , the guys and I share a look and walk over to Jack.

"Hi Jack"I say and he chuckles when he looks at me.

"Your pretty "he chuckles and I blush .He pokes my face a couple times.I put his hand down.

"Umm, dude you alright"Jerry asks Jack .I looked at Jack's hand to see a dragon sticker on it.

"This dragon landed on my hand and wouldn't come off , woah"Jack says to his hand.

"Guys, come here for a second"Rudy calls from his office all leave a very child-like Jack who was staring at his dragon sticker.

"What is wrong with him"Milton asks.

"The dentist had to give him laughing gas so he'll be a little woozy for a while ok , so just go with it please"Rudy says.

"Ok , but it's gonna be hard, he looks like a five -year- old just look at him"Eddie points to Jack who was now spinning around the dojo. It was hard not to laugh at him in this shape I mean if you saw the way he was acting you would laugh too.

All the guys including Rudy backed up so I was forced to go talk to Jack . Which was normally never a problem for me considering I liked him. I walked up to Jack and he stopped spinning.

"Hi Jack"I say.

"Hi"he says all happy-like .

"Look at this dragon that followed me all day"he says pointing at his wrist.

"That's cool"I say , it sounds like I'm talking to my baby cousin.

"Don't look at it for too long he likes staring at people."he whispers motioning towards his wrist. I nod.

I turn around to find that the guys snuck quietly out the door leaving me alone with a loopy Jack .

He starts laughing creepily again and I take a step away from him .

"Whatcha laughin' at?"I ask.

"It's green in here"he says . _No really,_ I say sarcastically inside my head.

"Your really pretty "he says and I blush . He's probably it's probably just the laughing gas he can't possibly think I'm pretty .

"Really?"I ask. He pokes my cheek and then chuckles.

"Yeah I mean look at you pretty hair, pretty eyes, I would date you...but I can't "he says sad at the last part.

"Why can't you date me ?"I ask.

"Because you'd say no"he says and flicks the dragon sticker on his arm.

"WHY WON'T THIS THING QUIT STARING AT ME "He asks annoyed however I was still shocked by the previous couple of things he said.I just stood there re-playing what he had said to me over and over again in my head.

"Why would I say no to you"I say. He loses balance like a drunk person would for a moment then stands up straight again .

"Well. You like Brad and not me . You used to like the goth kid and not me . You used to like the doll haired jerk and not me ... why don't you like me ?"he asks and my heart shattered with guilt. I can't believe he thinks I don't like slides down the wall. I walk over and sit beside of him. I look straight ahead and start talking .

"I can't believe you think that Jack , I've liked you so to make you think I don't I've pawned it off on other guys . Your the real one that I like , the only one I really _had _a crush on was Ricky Weaver and you can plainly see I hate his blonde guts, so don't you go thinking that"I say and look over for his response only to find that he was asleep . I smile and walk to Falafel Phil's to let him rest for a moment.I ordered my food and in about three minutes tops Phil had it ready for me.

I sighed as I sat and ate alone thinking about what had just happened . When I was half way done with my food I heard someone talking to Phil and looked over to see Jack. He looked normal and not loony so he should be fine .

He looked over saw me and walked right over and sat down.

"Hey Kim"he said

"Hey , your not loopy anymore"I said and he laughed.

"I guess not"he says.

"So what all did I say in my sleep cuz' I have no idea what happened it's all a blur"he says. Should I tell him .

"Umm, not much , just being loopy and funny"I say stepping around the whole ' I like you' conversation.

"So...who are you going to ask to the dance this week?"I ask.

"Oh ...a special girl"he says quickly and I blush knowing it's me . My phone buzzed and I got a text from Brad

**Hey Kim , I was wondering if you would like to come to the dance with me ?-Brad**

_Thanks but no thanks , I already have a perfect date -Kim _

(A/N:How was that Love it? Hate it? I'd love to read your opinion. Remember all requests are welcome . Review and Peace!)


	17. Laughing Gas Part 2

One Shot Island

Disclaimer :I do NOT own Kickin' It.

(A/N: A shout out to emeralgreenlove for giving me this idea and my "Anonymous reviewer' your idea is going up next :)

Jack's P.O.V

Why is Kim acting so mysterious , what did I do when I was knocked out with that laughing gas?

God I hope I didn't say anything stupid or anything that will come back and haunt me later.

Rudy,Milton,Eddie , and Jerry walk into Falafel Phil's and spot us immediately . They look to Kim as if they were expecting an answer .She looks up at them and rolls her eyes.

"He's out of the laughing gas phase so you're all fine , and why would you be worried you left me with him "she says flailing her arms around.

"Which is exactly why we're worried"Rudy says sitting beside me . Milton sat down beside of Kim and Jerry and Eddie pull up two chairs to sit with us . I look at Kim and she just looks at me hopelessly.I shrug in response.

"Hey Jack can I talk to you for a moment?"Jerry asks motioning towards the bathrooms.

_This should be interesting ... _

"Sure"I reply walking off. I look back to see Kim and Milton talking .She looks puzzled at what he says . I get snapped out of my thoughts as Jerry pulls me into the bathroom by my ear.

"OW!"I say clutching my ear as he lets go .

"Dude , did you ask her to the dance yet?"he asks . I told Jerry I was going to ask Kim to the dance but now I don't know if I did or not when I was knocked out with the gas .

"No , I don't think so ,I don't know anything I told or asked her when I was on the whacky gas. "I say . Jerry laughs at me .

"What?"I ask . He bursts out again in more laughter.

"Dude you were whacked up! You told Kim she was pretty and everything"he says and my eyes bulge.

"WHAT?"I ask loudly. He quits laughing and wipes his eyes.

"That's all I saw that you told her because we left you and Kim alone so if you want to know what else you said you should probably ask her."he says.

Kim's P.O.V

After Jerry and Jack walked into the bathroom Milton asks me to speak with him outside .

"Umm Ok "I say puzzled and walk outside with him.

"So... what happened after we left and I want details Kimberly!"he snaps his finger.

I just look at him for a moment and say it all at once.

"After you guys left Jack and I were in the dojo and he basically told me he liked me and then asked me why I didn't like him and then I told him I liked him back then he fell asleep, I went to Falafel Phil's and Jack came and found me and got over the laughing gas and now he doesn't even remember he said it to me "I say in one breath. Milton's face was blank for about three seconds to process what I had said. When he finally understands his face lights up with excitement .

"Holy Christmas nuts! . Oh my gosh , oh my gosh . You admitted it !"he says jumping up and down until people start staring at him .

"Milton people are staring "I scold in a whisper. He calms down but is still in the best mood.

"You need to tell him what he said to you. Or else he'll never know . Go Kim GO do it "he pushes me to the door. When Milton and I walk back in Jack and Jerry were walking out of the bathroom . Eddie and Rudy were arguing with Phil about soap I think . Jerry nods for Milton to go outside with him ... wow they really want us to get together don't they.

"Hey Kim, can I ask you something.?"Jack asks. Oh my gosh , either he's going to ask me to the dance or what he told me in the dojo. If he asks me to the dance of course I'll say yes. Although if he asks me about what he said earlier I don't know what I'm going to say to him . I mean I can't say 'Oh you told me you liked me' that would be the most awkward thing I have ever said in my life.

He may not have even meant it . He may have just been out of his right mind.

"I have two questions.."he starts ..._oh god. _

"First will ..you..gotothedancewithme?"he asks really eyes glitter with happy tears .

"Yes! a million times yes."I say flying over the table to hug him .

"Haha Kim thanks , but your kind of choking me"he says, probably because I had my arms tightly flung around his neck .

"Oh sorry , and what's the other thing you wanted to ask me ?"I ask sitting back down on my side of the bench.

"I wanted to ask you what I said after the guys left earlier?"he asks. Well ... I have no problem telling him now. So I might as well just do it .

"You told me you liked me and then you asked me why I don't like you but then I told you I did like you and you wound up falling asleep before you could remember any of it"I say and he just looks at me for a moment.

"Wow. Anything else?"he asks , I giggle a moment before nodding .

"You were screaming at the sticker on your arm . It was hilarious"I say and he blushes embarassed .

"That's really embarassing. "he says.

"Well. I should probably get going to go find my perfect dress"I say getting up . He does the same and says he wants to walk me he stands up he laces his fingers through mine and we notice Rudy and Eddie had left as well.

Jack pulls open the door and walks out revealing Milton, Jerry, Eddie , and Rudy all standing around with noise makers and balloons . They release the balloons and blow the noise makers.

I laugh and look at Jack who had a confused look on his face.

"What is all this?"he asks the guys.

"Isn't it obvious we're celebrating the most awesome thing ever, you two getting together.!"Rudy says. I look at Jack .

He rolls his eyes but not in annoyance but in happiness.

Night of the dance(No One's P.O.V)

This school dance wasn't like any dance that Seaford has had before . It was beautiful not to big of a dance and not to simple. Everyone was having a great time , Milton was dancing with Julie , Jerry and Eddie were having a blast flirting with other girls, and Kim and Jack were slow dancing .

"I'm having a great time Jack"Kim says and he smiles.

"I'm glad you said yes to go with me"he says.

20 years later (Jack and Kim's house No One's P.O.V)

Jack and Kim's thirteen-year-old daughter Mandy was sitting in their attic looking through Kim's old Seaford High yearbook .

"Mandy! where are you?"Jack calls out.

"In the attic !"she yells down . Footsteps came up the stairway and Jack and Kim walked in to find their daughter looking at their yearbook.

"Gosh I look a lot like you mom"she says looking at a picture of Kim from their 8th grade year. Kim smiles.

"Yeah , but you have your fathers adittude"she says looking over to Jack.

"Not my fault"he says waving a finger. Kim rolls her eyes.

"Hey ,you guys never told me how you got together."she says . Jack and Kim smile at each other before Jack laughs.

"Believe it or not ...it was because of laughing gas"Kim says earning a puzzled look from her daughter.

(A/N:Well I think I wrapped that up quite nicely if I do say so myself . But all I want is YOUR opinion . Click the button it won't bite lol, but anyways there is a poll on my profile concerning the update order of my stories, could you guys vote on that it would really make my day. Review and Peace!)


	18. Capture The Flag Kick version

One Shot Island

Disclaimer:I do NOT own Kickin' It.

(A/N:This chapter goes out to 'Anonymous reviewer' . 77 reviews for 17 chapters. You guys are so awesome . I got so many good reviews for Laughing Gas and I just wanted to thank you it means the world to me.)

Kim's P.O.V

After I signed the sign-up sheet for the pageant I went home to go tell my mom , and sister not my dad...why would I tell him. I run into my house to find my mother , my older sister Angie , and my aunt Kelly. No Aunt Kelly isn't the one who gave me the red dress... Aunt Kelly is the awesome aunt.

"Hey mom , I just signed up for the Pearl of Seaford Pageant."I said out of breath. Angie hands me a water bottle and I take a huge drink of it saving my dry throat.

"I thought you hated beauty pageants with all of your heart. "Aunt Kelly says.

"I do I just wanted to wipe the smirk of of Claire's face"I say.

"Claire ...from Swathmore (A/N:I think I spelled it right) Oh Kim you've gotta beat her she kills me with her snotty adittude"Angie says.

"Thank you"I say. My family is always there for me. I've got a big one too, mostly boys so us girl's in the family stick together.

"How many dresses will you need?"mom asks. I hand her my flyer that the guy handed me on my way out.

"You need an outfit for talent a dress for interview and one for if you win which I know my beautiful daughter will win"she says ruffling my hair.

"Win what?"my dad asks coming in the room .

"The Pearl Of Seaford Pageant"Angie says.

"Here, I'm not involved "he says giving me 200 dollars, hugging me and walks out. I have a rich family so...yeah.

He really loves me he just knows how I feel about pageants. I don't blame him for not wanting to be involved.

"We should probably go get these outifits "mom says . After we all get our stuff we get into Angie's car and she drives us to the mall.

We all walk in a dress shop or as I like to call it 'The Cute Store' to find racks and shelves filled with gorgeous dresses. I saw the exact same dress I had worn to the Ricky Weaver concert . I smile when I remember how much Jack went through to save me from Ricky.

They all pick out dresses for me to try on.

Mom had picked out a outift for the talent portion. It was beautiful . It was pale and hot pink it looked like a ballet outfit.

After a while Angie and Kelly had picked out two dresses, both that screamed 'Kim Crawford.'

One was a purple knee-lenght dress with crystal lining on the top and was ruffly and poofy at the bottom that Angie picked out.

The other was a knee-length dress as well . It was yellow with silver and yellow crystal's covering the entire top part. It had a diamond on the side with crystal's on it . Then it came out in mesh at the bottom . Aunt Kelly had picked this one out.

"Wow"I say. I'm really glad they agreed to go shopping with me.

Meanwhile with the boy's Jack's P.O.V

After Eddie had finished his log float and our plan was already finished we were all dressing up like we came from 1808. I saw through the crack of the float when Eddie was pushing us by Kim in her dress. She was sitting in the giant clam . _She must've won the pageant._My blood started boiling . Do you know how many guys are going to go after her now ? And to think I've spent a year going after her.

When the time came Rudy said his line about five times before we even tried to get our flag back . I swear _best sensei ever._After Rudy's "entrance" we all take off into battle . Jerry was left on the net but everyone was to busy to save him.

When I just about fell Kim threw me her staff and it snapped within three seconds , I shot her a quick wink before continuing to retrieve our flag.

All I heard was someone swinging on the rope and before I knew it my oponents were on the ground groaning from their ten foot drop. I looked up to see Kim. Her once perfect dress was now ripped at the bottom , had dirt all over it and one of her straps were ripped.

After everyone had won their battles we all gathered around.

"Thanks for your help,I heard you won the pageant"I say as everyone directs their attention to Kim.

"Your lookin' at the new Pearl Of Seaford"she says .

"Uh...this is yours"I say snapping her staff back into place and hand it to her.

"So uh, is the pearl to good to take a ride with her friends on a log?"I ask.

"No way let 's do this"she says before her pageant director came up snapping his fingers at her

"Kimberly it's go time . Now let's get back in your clam girl"he says before Jerry accidentally blasted him with the cannon . He announced that he was taking the clam to the hospital revealing one of his front teeth were missing.

Before we knew it Eddie had started up the ship and we were off. When Eddie started up the ship it jerked and Kim went flying into me. We both looked up at each other for what seemed like forever.

Milton rolled his eyes before saying .

"Aww come on just kiss her already Jack!"

Then everyone turned around and started chanting "Kiss kiss kiss !"

I had finally worked up the courage I've wanted for a year and slammed my lips against hers. When we broke apart she leaned into me.

"How come you didn't do this a year ago"she mumbled.

"I did now . So Ms. Pearl Of Seaford . Would you consider being my girlfriend?"I ask. She lights up.

"Heck yeah! You should've asked me that at the Ricky Weaver concert"she said.

"Awwwwww"all the guys chorused .

Kim hugs me and I instantly hug back before we started to roll out into the parade.

"Man, I love Seaford on parade"Jerry says.

(A/N:Well. How was it? Corny? Sweet? Awesome ?Awful? Review and Peace!)


	19. Jealousy

One Shot Island

Disclaimer:I do NOT own Kickin' It or Ziploc bags.

(A/N:Who's excited for Indiana Eddie to come on in 2 DAYS ! I know I poll is still up if you want to vote on that it'd make me VERY happy. )

Requested by:HOAkickinitluver78

Kim's P.O.V

I'm not one to believe in making other people jealous by fake dating, but Jack had made me so in love with him I was ready to do anything and I mean _anything _for Jack to be mine already. Jerry and I were walking home together because we're neighbors and my family and his family are very close. I was thinking really hard and he noticed and called me out on it.

"Yo Kim , you alright?"he asks .

"Yeah...I guess ...no "I say. He laughs and rolls his eyes.

"What happened this time?"he asks.

"It's Jack I mean I don't know what to do about him . I like him but I don't want to go to EXTREME meausures with it. 'I say. He nods and starts thinking.

"So , if you want to make him jealous you shouldn't go to far with it or he'll realize somethings up that's just how Jack is "Jerry says .

"Well I could just hang out with you more"I say.

"Alright then"Jerry says.

"Well , we've got a summer sunset in Seaford. Wanna grab some sparklers and hit the beach?"he asked I nod and we went to his house to get sparklers and some matches. This was a typical thing with Jerry and I. We ran around the beach with sparklers and just have a great time. None of the other guys know because well...they never ask.

"Let's roll"he says walking before walking and I pulled him back.

"Where's your mom and dad?"I ask. Mr and Mrs Martinez were like a second mother and father to me and I said hello to them every chance I get.

"They're all out at some restaurant with your parents . Come on before it gets dark "he says dragging me by the arm to the beach. We were just laughing for no reason. That's what best friends do, stupid things and laugh for no reason. Well.. Jerry and I do anyways. Don't get me wrong Jack was my best friend too it's just Jerry knew me a lot better , plus now every time I look at Jack I start acting all awkward and it was obvious that I liked him so I was trying to avoid him but that just made me want to be with him more.

"So do you _want _to act like a fake couple?"Jerry asked. I ran my fingers through my hair and sighed.

"I don't know I'm just confused . Well we're not here to be confused let's go have some fun!"I say and perked up. I need to just take this off my mind, I _really _needed to get him off of my mind right now.

"Look we're here!"Jerry exclaims and we run to our usual spot on the beach.

Jerry took out the matches and I felt like someone was watching my every move. I turned around and the only thing I saw was the ocean, Jerry , and a bunch of sparklers.

"Somethin ' wrong Kim?"Jerry asks.

"No , just..nevermind. Are the sparklers ready?"I ask and Jerry nods and starts fiddling with the sparklers.

Jack's P.O.V

I was walking home and saw Kim and Jerry walking to the..._beach?_

They sure do hang out a lot. They're just frie- wait why is Jerry carrying a box of matches. God they're not blowing anything up are they.

I'll just follow them to see what they're doing.

_Oh please, you just want to see if they're on a date and Kim and Jerry? Really dude?_

SHUT UP INNER VOICE!

_Ok let me think...NO! There is probably nothing going on between Kim and Jerry but whatever . _

Jerry and Kim walked out on the beach and stood by a few rocks. I hid in the rocks and watched Kim. She and Jerry were talking but I was a good 15 feet away so I couldn't hear what they said. She looked around and almost saw me but I ducked under the rock just in time. I slid over and looked through a crack so I could see Kim and Jerry but they couldn't see me. Jerry took a box out of his pocket and opened it. Good god what is that? Oh sparklers , I thought they had took up smoking for a while. God I'm stupid.

Kim took two sparklers and Jerry took the other two. She said something before he lit them and the sun was going down so they were vibrant against the early night sky. She was laughing and twirling around in circles , and Jerry was dancing and waving the sparklers around. After they burnt out they started talking and walking towards the road probably going home.

_See I told you that you had NOTHING to worry about!_

__I rolled my eyes as my conscious continued to mock me until they started talking into a whisper form. I decided to follow them again and hide behind a crowd of people so they wouldn't see their best friend stalking them.

Kim's P.O.V

I still had the feeling that someone was watching me but I didn't care Jerry was trying to cheer me up by one of his 'oh-so-swag-dances' . I was laughing and twirling and after our sparklers went out he said we should probably get going. I agreed and he texted his mom to let her know where we were. She replied back and said both of our mom's were cool with it and to be careful.

Jerry laughed at this. I raised one eyebrow.

"What?"I ask starting to laugh.

"She always says 'be careful' and shouldn't she know by now I'm going to fine , she acts like I'll get hit by a bus or something"he says and I laugh.

"Well at least we have parents that look out for us"I say and he just mumbles a quick 'yeah'.

"So , you feelin any better?"he asks .

"Yeah I feel better than I did but I'm still a little bugged"I say shrugging.

"Come on Kim you know he likes you back"he says as we cross the street and a crowd of people were behind us and I had that feeling come back again.

"How?"I ask. Jerry tugs at my arm and leads me over to a corner.

"Well Kim, who saved you from Ricky Weaver , who saved you from Brody. Who gets completely jealous and mad whenever you 'liked ' another guy . Who saves you from getting hurt all the time. Face it Kim Jack Anderson is In. Love. With . You"Jerry says . I felt so dumb because I haven't thought about it before.

"There's Jack now and I will prove I'm right"Jerry says . Jack nods his head towards Jack on the other side of the block.

Jerry leaned in and before I even knew what was going on he was kissing me. I decided to let it last for a couple seconds to make fake dating worth it. When we pulled apart the next thing I saw was Jack's face red and he was storming over here, he was mad, oh boy he was mad. Jack started punching Jerry and I was screaming at him.

"HOW COULD YOU JERRY! YOU KNEW I WAS IN LOVE WITH KIM SO YOU JUST WENT AND KISSED HER!"Jack screamed his voice was cracking. I done the only thing that I knew would stop this fight, I stood in front of Jerry and Jack stopped hurting Jerry.

"How could this happen?"Jack said sad-like ,I was about to tell him that it was all fake but he ran off before I had the chance.

I had to deal with him later, I hope Jerry's ok. I turned around to find a beaten up Jerry. He was clutching his head and his eye had a couple of bruises under it.

"Oh my gosh Jerry are you ok?"I ask helping him stand up by balancing his arm on my shoulder.

"Yeah, I probably need some ice though...I told you Jack loved you, he beat me up over you"he says and I lead him back to his house. We got back pretty quick and thank god all of our parents were still out , I did NOT want to explain how Jerry got beaten up because of me.

"So much for being careful"Jerry says .

"What are we going to tell your parents ?"I ask.

"Well the bruise on my head is covered with my hair and if I ice the ones below my eye they should be almost invisible "he says.

"Jerry I am so sorry that you got hurt over my stupid feelings"I say.

"Kim they aren't stupid, I got myself into this it's not your fault"Jerry says filling a Ziploc bag with ice and easily set it on his head wincing from pain

"What do you think Jack's gonna do?"Jerry asks. I honestly didn't know where he went I felt so guilty about Jerry though.

"I'm not really sure. He's probably at the roof of that old building on the road to the beach"I shrug.

"You _really _should go talk to him I know how it feels to be broken hearted like that. You need to fix it now."Jerry says probably talking about how the football captain stole Kelsey from him.

"What about you?"I ask.

"I need to rest a few minutes , you better go get your prince "he says.

"Thank you for being there for me Jerry"I say hugging him.

"No problem"he said turning to his sweet side.

I walked out of the door looking high and low for any sign of Jack.

I got to the old building in about 10 minutes , went to the top , and sure enough there was a chocolate brown head of hair sitting a good three feet away from the edge.

"Hey"I say quietly walking over and sitting beside him.

"Where's your boyfriend?"Jack asks angry and a sliver of hurt showing in his voice.

"Jerry isn't my boyfriend"I say and he rolls his eyes.

"Oh so you broke up with him just to try to make me better"he says.

"No"I say and he looks at me with a confused expression.

"Jerry wasn't and never will be my boyfriend, I done a stupid thing by trying to see if you liked me by fake dating Jerry but I didn't know you really liked me , Jerry doesn't like me never has never will he's one of my best friends. I really like you Jack"I say.

" You're just saying that to make me feel better"Jack says sadly.

"Jack if I was faking how I really felt about you do you really think I would be up on a ten story building roof with my fear of heights"I say and he just sits there.

"Jack I know you like me and you don't have to worry ,I really like you no I love you. It's not any puppy love or just any crush."I say.

He stayed silent so I went silent for a while too. He wasn't showing any sign of talking so I just sat with him in silence.

As I was watching the waves crash onto the shore I felt something warm on my hand. I glanced down and saw Jack's hand firmly wrapped around mine. I smiled and looked directly at him. He was blushing and looked at me.

We both leaned in and he kissed me about as long as I kissed Jerry he pulled away smiling and he draped his arm over me. I felt warm and I've never experienced in my life.

Jack's P.O.V

After Kim and I kissed I knew we were an item as you could say so we just sat there watching waves before I spoke up.

"Is Jerry Ok?"I asked.

"Yeah he only had a few bruises "Kim said and I instantly felt guilty.

"Man I feel so bad"I say.

"Don't worry he was actually fine with it. I don't know why , maybe you knocked some niceness into him"Kim says causing me to laugh.

There was really nothing for me to worry about except for beating Jerry down...

No One's P.O.V

Later that night Kim and Jack to go check on Jerry and he was already back to his happy self his bruise under his eye was only noticable in bright light and he passed it off as one of his usual schemes that would wind up getting him hurt.

Months went by and the gang was as happy as it's ever been.

Fighting , bruises , sparklers , matches, fears of heights. You see where jealousy gets you?

(A/N:Well , how was that? HOAkickinitluver78 I really hope you liked it because you've been waiting on this for a while. I'm hoping to get to 100 reviews by the next one or two shots? Review and Peace!)


	20. Stranded

One Shot Island

Disclaimer:I do NOT own Kickin' It.

**(A/N:Celebrating 90 reviews I'm making this chapter based on the gang getting trapped on an island.)**

Requested by:Anonymous reviewer ' funny dj' . 

Kim's P.O.V

We were all taking a plane ride to go see Bobby Wasabi for a competition in Hawaii . The pilot was very ..._strange. _He looked drunk when I first saw him so it made me a little jumpy in my seat. It was confirmed he was drunk when I smelled the beer and other alcohol in the air when he was talking. Drunk people made me nervous , like REALLY 's why my dad quit drinking , because he knew it made me so nervous.

Since we were on Bobby's private jet there was a lot more room than a regular plane. Jack , Jerry, and Rudy were playing a board game at a table, Eddie was asleep and Milton and I were discussing relationship type things about him and Julie.

"So you still haven't kissed her ?"I ask.

"I would but I still don't think she's ready"Milton says sad.

"I think she is. She acts all sweet and lovey-dovey around you"I say poking him on the chest .

"Thanks , I mean at first when you and I kissed-"he starts before I clamped my hand over his mouth.

"What?"he whispers taking my hand off of his mouth.

"Jack and the others don't know about that!"I whisper/yell.

"Oh so you don't want Jack to know you kissed me ? It's because you like him isn't it"he asks.

"I can't lie . YES! Even though that's not the reason, you know if Jerry or Eddie found out they would tell people and that would get rumors started that you were cheating on Julie with me"I say and he just nods.

"So , never speak of it again?"Milton asks. I nod. Before we could talk about anything else the plane began to have a dropping feeling . Everybody grabbed the arms of their seats and Eddie woke up.

"Guys what's going on?"Eddie asks quickly rubbing his eyes.

"Hang on I'll be right back"Rudy says jumping up and leaving to the front of the plane.

Milton ,Eddie , and I ran over to the table Jack and Jerry were at and sat down trying to stay together.

"Guys what do you think is going on?"I ask getting louder.

"I don't know we'll be okay though"Jack says .

The dropping feeling got faster and I realized what was happening.

_We were falling out of the sky_.

* * *

><p>Rudy ran back looking panicked carrying ...parachutes. Oh god!<p>

"What's going on!"Jerry screamed.

"Our pilot jumped out of the plane , we've got to jump before we crash "he says handing us parachutes and we quickly put them on while Rudy was opening the plane door.

"You don't have to tell me twice"Eddie says jumping out of the door and into the open air.

"Come on man"Jerry says gabbing Milton and jumping out the door.

"Guys come on "Rudy says before jumping out.

Jack looked at me and I peered over the edge. I was dizzy and scared.

"Kim! you'll be alright ! Come on! "Jack yelled over the engine tiring out.

"I'm scared Jack! "I yell in response.

He grabs my hand and sparks shot through it. I ignored them since we were at a life or death situation.

"Come on , I've got you let's go"he says and I nod in response.

I took a deep breath and squeezed his hand.

"3...2...1 Jump!"Jack yelled and we both jumped out of the plane.

I was feeling lifeless as I was falling .I was screaming my head off and Jack was screaming almost as loud as me as we pulled the cords and our parachutes came out and we started floating down. I saw the ground and closed my eyes about pulling Jack's hand off of his body because I was squeezing it so tight.

I felt my body hit the ground with a thud and groaned , it didn't hurt too bad but it sure didn't feel good either. I stood up trying to keep my balance . I looked over and saw Jack doing the same.

I looked around and saw that we were on an island. The guys were nowhere to be found, well that's what I thought until I heard people talking and screaming coming our way.

"Guys?"I ask to no one in particular. Although it looked like I was talking to a bush because I couldn't see them.

"Kim? Jack?"Rudy says eventually making his way through the forest followed by Milton, Jerry, and Eddie .

"Are you guys alright?"Rudy asks giving me a quick hug.

"Yeah we're fine "Jack says walking over to us.

"The plane crashed on the other side of the island so our stuff should be fine we'll have to go look for it "Milton says.

"That was so crazy"I say.

"Yeah , it's not everyday that you get to jump out of a plane falling out of the sky"Eddie says making me laugh.

"Guys, as long as we're here we need to make the best of it. Eddie since you're an explorer scout you can help me make places for everyone to sleep, Jack and Jerry since you have the most strength go back to the remains of the plane and find our stuff , Milton and Kim go see if you could get some food ready"Rudy says.

"Okay"I say as Rudy and Eddie started picking up wood and Milton and I walked off.

"Should I be offended that Rudy basically told me I have no strength ?"Milton asks. I just laugh, as we search for food.

I found a patch of what looked like black berries and red raspberries, but then again I don't want to kill anyone so I'll check with Milton first.

"Are these safe?"I ask Milton since he was a genius .

"Ummm Yeah , these are black berries and red raspberries 100 percent safe"he says. We begin picking and we came across a problem.

"Milton how are we gonna carry these back?"I ask.

He looks around until he spotted a tree and looked happy with something that he saw.

"Hang on"he says balancing the berries in his hands and grabbing a giant leaf.

"This leaf can hold the berries"he says and we empty our hands and continue picking. After we had all of them picked we were sitting down dropping them into the leaf as Milton brought up a conversation .

"So ...what do you think Julie would like for me to do when I kiss her I mean like what place ?"Milton asks.

"Somewhere romantic , you'd be the only two around , and then you just lean in and do it"I say dropping my last berry onto the leaf.

"You mean something very pretty maybe with flowers because Julie loves flow-"he says before we both sit back up at the same time and kiss accidentally.

We pulled away instantly and our eyes were as wide as a plate.

"Never to be spoke of again...right?"Milton asks .

"Yeah"I say.

"Let's get these berries back!"he says in a hurry.

"I'm with you on that"I say equally as fast , as we picked up the leaf on seperate ends carrying it so no berries would spill out.

Wow ! I have kissed Milton David Krupnick twice in my lifetime, just wow.

"Gosh if Jack saw that he'd kill me! "Milton says.

"Why ? we're not together."I state.

"Yeah...not yet. Even though he would still kill me and probably call Julie then we'd both be dead"Milton says and I laughed.

"Sorry for it being so awkward now"I say as we reached our camp spot and sat the berries down on a tree stump.

"It's alright my best friend is Jerry Martinez I've had WAY more awkward moments than this"he says as we walk over to Rudy and Eddie who were both talking to Jerry.

"...So he just _ran away_?"Rudy asks Jerry.

"He said he'd be back at sundown"Jerry shrugged.

"What's going on?"Milton asks. Jerry turned around and turned nervous around us.

"N-nothing gotta go"Jerry stutters and sprints off with Eddie ,and Rudy just walks off .

_What's up with him? And where's Jack?_

Jack's P.O.V

Jerry and I were searching the remains of the plane for every ones stuff before I heard Kim laughing, Milton talking and then silence.

I nodded my head towards Jerry as we hid behind a bunch of plants watching them.

Then I saw the one thing I never want to see again.

_Kim Crawford...and Milton Krupnick...kissing_

I pulled away from the plant because I'd had enough. Jerry was now joining me before I exploded and ripped Milton's head off. I turned on the heels of my feet and started storming off before Jerry ran up to me.

"Hey man what's wrong?"he asks. It took all the strenght I had to not scream .

"I've had enough , Milton and Kim! Milton ...and Kim! How could she do this I love her so dang much and Milton just sweeps in and kisses her! Oh wait until I tell Julie"I say walking off.

"Where are you going?"Jerry asks.

"To blow off some steam and forget about what happened between ,THAT! I'll be back at sundown"I say running off.

I sat down on the sandy part of the island and threw rocks , sticks , tree roots, anything I could find. I was screaming and ripping things apart. No word, song, poem , anything could describe how mad I was at Milton ...not so much Kim but I was REALLY mad at both of them.

After I tired out I just sat there and stared at the ocean, it wasn't helping but hey- it's better than tearing someone's head off ...or was it?

Milton's P.O.V

Now I'm not going to lie to you that kiss was AWKWARD ! Don't get me wrong Kim's a beautiful girl it's just...Julie is the girl of my dreams though. Two kisses with Kim Crawford...never thought that would happen in my lifetime.

After the strange exiting of Jerry,Eddie , and Rudy I finally realized what was going on. Gosh I am so dumb sometimes.I looked over to Kim and sighed. She was looking down and looked sad.

"Kim, I think Jack saw us kiss"I confess.

"Aww man!"she exclaimes sad and sits down on a stump and eats a few black berries.

"Kim all you have to do is go talk to him"I say and she shrugs.

"Milton if he wanted to talk to me he would have by now"she sighs.

"Kim I promise you Jack likes you , he's mad at me not you"I explain. She stands up and plays with the zipper on her jacket for a moment before speaking up

"I'm going to explore around since we're going to be here for a while"she says and walks off, I hope she doesn't get hurt...now to find Eddie,Jerry, and Rudy.

Kim's P.O.V

I was storming off as I ranted at myself

"You are so stupid Kim!"I would scream.

"You are a southern belle idiot !"I yell.

I sat down and started running my fingers through my hair. I heard rustling in the bushes and assumed it was either Milton, Jerry , Eddie , or Rudy because I was most certain that Jack was in no mood to even look at me.

"Go away"I say quietly until the rustling gets louder and louder.

"I said -"I look up but it wasn't a person that greeted me.

I was shaking in fear by now, almost twenty snakes were surrounding me. I couldn't make to much noise , it would only make the situation worse. They slithered over to me their eyes were cold and deadly looking. One chose me as it's lunch and lashed out at me. I let out a scream and backed away. Way to go Kim now the thing is following you! It only made the snake faster. My brain was telling me to run but my body felt like it was frozen like I was paralyzed.

"Kim!"I heard an unmistakable voice , Jack.

"Run!"he said and I tried but fell on a rock.

"Ow!"I screamed out in pain.

I felt my body being carried and looked up to see Jack carrying me , slashing through the weeds trying to save me from the demon snake. Jack carried me out to the sandy beach part of the island. He set me down as my heart rate began to go back to it's normal pace.

"Kim what happened? You scared me to death"he says panting because he ran with me for quite a distance .

"I was off mad about-"I didn't finish because I'd be embarassed to tell him.

"Something your new boyfriend done!"Jack guessed angry.

"Milton is NOT my boyfriend"I say throwing my hands up standing up and beginning to walk away.

Jack spins me around by my arm and looks at me and I look away.

"Not your boyfriend? Not your boyfriend ! Kim I saw you two locking lips in the forest. I thought you'd have respect for Julie , and Julie and Milton's relationship but well , you obviously don't ! I can't believe how you both could make such a stupid decision like I can cannot believe you're that stupid!"he says his voice getting louder and louder.

I'm not one to let my emotions get the best of me at all, but Jack has never said anything that mean about _anyone. _

"That's the meanest thing you've ever said to anyone , especially me"I say backing up.

"Kim I didn't mean to say that"he says stuttering. I back up a few more steps every time he would come closer.

"Oh but how would I know since I'm _that stupid_"I say and run off once again. Pain shot through my foot where I hurt it on the rock but I didn't care.

The main thing that hurt was every time we fight like this he'd run after me , he didn't run after me this time...

* * *

><p>Rudy's P.O.V<p>

After a good twenty minutes Milton got the entire story out of Jerry. Milton also said that Kim had run off somewhere and that she looked a little upset so we decided to give her some time before we talked to her.I heard heavy breathing behind me and turned around to see Kim running up to us. She looked mad and upset as she stormed over and sat down beside of me.

"Are you okay?"Milton asks. Her shoulders slump and she sighs.

"Jack and I had an argument. He thinks that something is _going on_ between Milton and I because we had an accidental kiss back in the woods"Kim says running her fingers through her hair. We all just look at each other and turn back to her before I tried to comfort her.

"Kim he's a teenage boy , they do a LOT of stupid things, I would know , he'll realize what he done soon enough"I say.

She gives a small smile and stands up.

"I think I'm going to look for my stuff at the plane"she says and before I could protest she walks off. I noticed she was limping on her left foot a little as she walked away and winced every time she set her foot down . I nudged Milton on the shoulder and pointed to her leg as she walked away, he looked at me and gave me a curious look.

"Do you think Jack done that to her?"I ask frantic . Milton shakes his head.

"No, even if Jack was mad , he wouldn't do anything like that"he says.

"Well, I'm going to find out! You coming?"I ask the guys once Kim was out of sight.

"Sure, I need to tell Jack that NOTHING is going on between Kim and I"Milton says standing up.

"Cool with me"Eddie says.

"Swag! It's like an adventure"Jerry says standing up . I roll my eyes and let Jerry lead us in the direction Jack had went in. I would ask Kim since she seen him last but she needs to stay away from that subject for a while .

We spent almost an hour looking for him and couldn't find him , I was looking around a spot in the forest right at the beach when I heard him talking to himself

"Stupid, stupid , stupid!. You probably made her cry you are a stupid idiot!"Jack said throwing rocks around.

"I wouldn't be so hard on yourself Jack"I chuckle stepping out onto the beach with him.

"She hates me"he muttered before putting his head in his hands.

"No she doesn't she's not as mad as you think but ...could you explain what happened to her leg?"I ask. He looks up at me before sighing.

"When I stormed off when I got mad at Milton I heard someone screaming and a snake almost bit Kim and she tripped over a rock and hurt her leg so I carried her back then...we had our argument. I just can't believe there is something between them."he said.

"Well don't believe it because it never happened on purpose "Milton said emerging from the plants behind me . Jack looked up him as Eddie and Jerry followed closely behind him.

"Oh yeah , well then why did you kiss the girl of my dreams?"Jack asks and a huge smile breaks on my face.

"It was an accident , and HA ! HA ! You just admitted you like Kim ,. YES!"Milton says .

"Whoo! it took forever for you to say that"Jerry says dancing around and high-fived Eddie

"Woah , woah , woah. How do you have an 'accidental' kiss?"Jack said folding his arms across his chest completely forgetting the fact that all of us knew he liked Kim.

"We both sat up at the same time and it just happened trust me Jack , Kim is just a friend."Milton said. Jack sighed in what sounded like relief.

"Thank god , I can't believe this happened, well at least it was only a one time thing right?"Jack said standing up. Milton rubbed the back of his neck nervously.

"Yeah...um...well...it happened before too"Milton said nervous awaiting Jack's attack. Jack's eyes looked like they were about to bulge out of his head

"WHAT!?'Jack asked angry again.

"It was to get me over my fear with Julie , Jack it was so awkward _because _Kim is my best friend . I don't have a crush on her, you do!"Milton says backing up. Jack looked calmer by now and was just standing there

"What am I gonna do?"Jack asked.

"I honestly don't know , maybe you should just go and talk to her about it"Eddie said.

"Yeah, maybe"Jack says getting up and walking away. We stood where we were for a moment before I laughed.

"Y'all are just something else"I say and walk off behind Jack.

Jack's P.O.V

After I got to the central place where Rudy and Eddie had made up a tent or two. I saw everyone's luggage sitting in a big pile . Jerry must have gotten it all back when I left. After a few minutes the rest of the gang , without Kim, came back. Jerry's eyes widened when he saw the pile of everyone's stuff and looked back up at me.

"Are you superman?"he asked. What?

"What does that mean?"I ask.

"We were right behind you the whole time , how'd you get our stuff back so quickly.?"he asks and my eyebrows scrunch together.

"I thought you brought it out here"I stated.

"No , I came back here after you stormed off."Jerry said.

"I didn't do it"Rudy said.

"I didn't either. "Milton

"I was helping Rudy"Eddie said.

"So ...who done this?"Jerry asked.

"I did"we hear a voice and turned our heads to the one and only Kim Crawford standing in front of us.

"Y-you did this , I thought you wouldn't have the upper body strength "Jerry said. He instantly paid for it by Kim slapping him across the face.

"Ow! But anyway continue"Jerry said. Kim folded her arms.

"When you grow up in the south you learn a thing or two about strength"she said her southern accent becoming stronger with every word she said.

"One day we have GOT to visit Kim's hometown"Eddie all laugh and just stand there.

"Seriously though , thanks Kim but you need to stay off of that foot"Rudy said.

"It's alright , I found a first-aid kit and found a cut once I took off my shoe but I cleaned it up . Don't worry"she waved her hand like it was nothing.

"Thanks Kim"Rudy said as he handed everyone their bags.

"Kim if you want a tent by yourself tonight I'll start working on one. "Rudy said as he handed Kim her suitcase.

" No I found this really cool tree and I think I'll sleep there tonight"she said . He looked at her weirdly at first but shrugged it off.

"Okay , be careful"he said uneasily.

"I will"she said and ran off with her bags.

"Now's your chance"Milton said pointing off in the direction Kim went.

"Okay, I'm going for it "I say and walk off earning three 'yeah's and a 'whoo' from Jerry.

My confidence died down as I walked to her , _what if she says no? What if she doesn't want to be your girlfriend?_

I was getting scared before I remembered what Milton and Rudy had said about it.

I found Kim after a few minutes and she had on jean shorts , a american flag t-shirt, red converse, and red sunglasses.**(A/N:Outfit on my polyvore :)**

"Hi Jack , didn't expect to see you around"she said looking at me.

"Oh , no , there's something I wanted to ask you."I said. She looked up at me and the sun shined off her perfect , beautiful , blonde-BACK TO THE QUESTION JACK!

"Anyways before I ask you my question , I would like to apologize for being such a jerk, no one should say anything like that to anyone . I'm sorry Kim"I say before she gets up and hugs me. She pulls me down beside of her and I look at her while she smiles at me.

"I know you meant nothing really bad about it . I accept your apology, now what was it you wanted to ask me?"she says and I instantly gain a million thoughts running through my mind.

_What if she watns to just stay friends? Don't do it Jack! You'll screw up your friendship by doing this! If you two DO get together your friendship is gone let me spell it out for you Jack G-O-N-E gone ! _

"N-nothing it's just stupid nevermind"I start to get up but Kim grabs my wrist and yanks it back down.

"Jack it's obviously bothering you . It's probably not stupid at all , just tell me . It will make you feel better"she said and I took a huge breath in before letting every detail of my next sentence flow out of my mouth.

"Kim I've begun to think of you more than a friend . I get it if you want to be just friends and if you don't I don't want to rush things"I say really quickly so Kim had to take a few moments to process what I had said to her.

"I would actually love that a lot Jack, but I don't want to rush things either "she said. I lace my fingers with hers and we just sit in silence for a while . I stood up breaking our hands apart after probably ten minutes.

"I should probably get going the guys are picking out tents. "I say and she giggles.

"What?"I ask .

"You'd rather share a tent with Milton , Jerry , Eddie , or Rudy than stay here with me?"she asks and I tilt my head to the side.

"You've got a good point Kim"I say looking around and a huge tree catches my eye. Kim sees me doing this and laughs.

"That's where we're sleeping tonight . "she says.

"I can see why you wanted to sleep in that tree it looks really cool"I say .

"Race you!"she said and takes off her blonde hair whipping behind her.

"Hey! No fair!"I call and run after her. The only response I got was laughter and more running. When we got to the tree she started climbing and had a ten foot advantage ahead of me and I was getting tired. God what did she eat this morning 5 billion cups of pure sugar.

"My god Kim how are you not tired?"I ask as I follow her to a place in the tree where it was flat and the branches came out. Kim had a couple blankets on it and it looked pretty comfortable ...you know ...for a tree.

"It's just how I am"she said as she layed back on a blanket.

"Kim I just realized something "I say sitting up .

"What is it?"she asked .

"How are we going to get off of this island? Until someone sees us , that could take weeks , maybe even a couple months!"I laughs.

"Jack calm down , Bobby will notice that we haven't came and he'll come looking for us. It's not like we're going to be stranded here for the rest of our lives."she says and I try to laugh along .

...Although the word _stranded _was ringing in my head.

* * *

><p>No One's P.O.V (2 days later)<p>

Everyone was running around just having a good mood about things and trying to think good thoughts and not doubt or have a heavy spirit...well everyone except Jack. He was trying to think of ways off the island and was driving himself insane over it. Jack hated situations like this because he never knew how to deal with them . You'd think he would but Jack isn't always as hero like and care-free as he may seem.

He sighed as he rubbed his eyes with the side of his hand. Kim was walking around the island trying to find signal for her cell phone. No , not for texting or using for selfish reasons. She was trying to make a call out because it was day 3 on the island and no sign of Bobby yet. The rest of the gang wasn't worried. Jack would just spend hours pacing up and down the beach line trying to figure out ways off of the island, he couldn't sleep , so he tried to work off his stress but that only made him stress even more.

He couldn't escape this feeling of being _stranded . _He wouldn't tell anyone what happened yet. 'Trust no one' is what he had in mind about this secret he had bottled up. Only his parents knew _some _of it .Jack knew . He wouldn't tell . No one. No one at all.

His grandfather died stranded on an island like this and Jack wouldn't let it happen to him . He went into a completely crazed mind when his grandfather was the only one that knew the full story about his grandfathers death except for Bobby ...and he planned to keep it that way.

Eddie's P.O.V

Kim was still trying to get signal but not succeding. I was on Jerry's back and Kim was on my shoulders.

"I'VE GOT A BAR , GUYS HOLD STILL!"she screamed and mashed the buttons on her phone in punching in a number.

"Swag! Is that a beetle ?"Jerry said and bent over causing me to fall and Kim to fall on top of me. We sat there and groaned before she lifted herself up and helped me up.

"Jerry!"we said at the same time. He stood turned around to us holding a bug in his hand .

"What?"he asked as if he hadn't just ruined our chance of getting off of the island.

"I can't call anyone because you dropped me!"Kim said getting louder. He threw his hands up before she went all 'scorpion' on him.

"Guys! "Rudy and Milton called emerging from the woods.

"Whats wrong?"I ask.

"Milton and I found singnal on the other side of the island and Bobby's coming to find us soon. We just have to spell 'Wasabi' out on the sand instead of S.O.S. "Rudy said. Kim cheered then glared at Jerry.

"Good , cuz' I was about to kill Jerry!"she said her gaze fixed on Jerry.

"Okay, where's Jack?"Milton asks. We all glance at Kim and she looks back between us.

"What , just because I'm his girlfriend doesn't mean I'm know where he's at 24/7!"she protests and we shrug it off.

"GIRLFRIEND!?"we all ask and shout at the same time and she blushes and looks at her feet.

"I'll go look for him , we need the most help we can get"Rudy said.

"I'll go as well , he's been very ..._strange..._today"Kim said . After a couple minutes we were all looking high and low for Jack.

"There he is!"Jerry said pointing down the beach to a figure pacing up and down.

We all took off after him and Rudy about tackled him because he didn't stop running.

"What-What is it?"Jack asked frantically . He seemed scared. It was very unlike Jack.

"I got signal on my phone and called Bobby , he's on his way!"Rudy exclaimed happy. Jack's eyes instantly lit up and he had a giant grin plastered across his face. I could tell it was fake. I nudged Kim and she looked at me and nodded.

"You didn't believe that did you ?"Jack asked all of us.

"No"we all answer at the same . Jack sighs and sits down on the sand.

"What's wrong?"Kim asked sitting down beside of him.

"At first I didn't want to tell anyone , not even you guys, no offense . My grandfather died while being stranded on an island . I just didn't want it to happen to me , I didn't want to leave you guys like he left me."He said .

"Jack, I'm sorry about your grandfather , he was really important to you in his life , but we know nothing like that would happen . We're the wasabi warriors for cryin' out loud! We're in this together."Rudy said giving Jack a pat on the back.

No One's P.O.V

The gang all hugged Jack before he stood up.

"Well let's get working on this"Jack said racing down the beach .

After a while the gang had the word 'Wasabi" spelled out in the kept throwing sand at Eddie so they were delayed for a while but managed to have fun as well as get the work done .

"Do you think it's big enough?"Milton asked. Rudy nodded.

"Yeah, the letters are about 13 feet long each .All we have to do now is wait"Rudy said and plopped down on the sand.

"OWW!"Jerry called standing up. Everyone looked over to the Latino with worried expressions on their faces.

"A crab bit me and crawled away"he pouted before the gang rolled their eyes and went back to silence.

**3 hours later. **

"Hello!"called a voice from the sky.

"What was that?"Jerry asked sitting up.

"Look ! It's Bobby!"Kim said pointing above her head to Bobby holding a megaphone standing at the door of a helicopter.

"Bobby! Down here!"Rudy called into the sky as Bobby lowered the helicopter and came out to greet the gang.

"Guys I am SO sorry , if I knew this would've happened I would have fired Andrew right away!"he says leading everyone into the helicopter.

"Well, we're okay so I guess it's all alright, no harm done"Kim says.

"Yeah , we're alright"Rudy says. Bobby rolls his eyes.

"Y'all are so used to getting into these situations it's like it's nothing "Bobby says as he steps into the helicopter and takes his seat along with the gang.

Everyone starts talking and Milton nudges Kim. She looks at him for a moment and raises her eyebrow.

"Look "he whispered and pointed to a sleeping Jack clutching her arm . She blushed and smiled.

"Awwww"the rest of the guys said and Kim rolled her eyes and smiled again.

This truly was something they'd never forget, getting attacked by snakes, arguing to no end, love drama , but hey that's just part of getting stranded.

**(A/N:Alright before y'all start jumping on me about how Kim and Jack pratically didn't make out in this chapter I didn't know how much Kick the person who requested this wanted so I tried not to make it too...odd.. The next chapter should be about the gang going to the beach . Well anyways Review and Peace!)**


	21. The beach! 100 reviews !

One Shot Island

Disclaimer:I do NOT own Kickin' It or 'What makes you beautiful' by One Direction.

(**A/N:OH MY GOD . 100 REVIEWS! WHOOOOOOOOO! Thanks to everyone who reviewed it meant the world to me for you guys to get me up to 100 . It was truly amazing. Thank you all, Anyways this is the chapter about the gang going to the beach for a day. :))))))))**

Requested by :awesome

No One's P.O.V

Rudy had decided to surprise the gang by taking them to the beach as a reward for working so hard lately. The gang stumbled into the dojo , smiling , laughing , ready for another normal day at the dojo. Rudy walked out of his office smiling.

"Hi Rudy"Kim spoke up.

"Hey guys. You've all been working really hard lately so I was wondering if you wanted me to close up today and we could head to the beach?"he asks, the gang just stared at him for a moment before breaking out into huge smiles.

"Yeah of course!"Eddie said as Jerry yelled out his signature 'whoo' .

"Well if you guys want to go get your beach supplies that would be alright with me "Rudy said .

"No problem for me , I always keep a pair of swim trunks in my locker"Jerry says walking over to his locker , opening it , and pulls out a pair of black swim trunks, earning weird looks from everyone.

"You know ,I would ask, but I'm afraid of the answer"Jack says making everyone else laugh.

"Well, the rest of you guys can go back to get your stuff if you want to go"Rudy said and before he knew it the rest of the gang was out the door and sprinting to their houses. Rudy chuckled to himself before going back into his office.

Kim's P.O.V

Once I had finally reached my house I swing the door open and run into my room. I change into a pink polka dot one piece and pink flip flops .**(A/N:Outfit is on my polyvore.)** I grabbed my blue beach bag and throw on a T shirt and short shorts over my bathing suit .

I run back downstairs but get stopped by my mom and older brother.

"Where are you going?"mom asks.

"To the beach"I answer before she stops me again.

"Umm not alone you're not"she says making me groan, I'm fourteen-years-old for goodness sake .

"Rudy's taking all of us mom , not me alone"I say before hugging my brother , waving goodbye to my mother and without another word darting out the door.

She trusts my brother he's only two years older than me ! Why can't she trust me. Urgghhh! I was brought out of my thoughts by slamming into someone knocking us both to the ground.

"Oh my gosh ! I am SO sorry!"I say standing up reaching a hand out to the person on the ground. They take it and stand up . That person was Jack.

"Oh my gosh! It's OKAY Kim!"Jack said mocking my voice. I laugh and stick my tongue out at him as we start walking.

"So...have any trouble getting past your mom?"Jack asked and I sighed. Jack was the only person I told about my mom.

"She thought I was going by myself before I told her what really happened and ran out of the house"I say.

"Where was your dad?"he asked.

"In Hawaii on a buisness trip...again"I complain. Dad was almost _always _gone. Every week , almost every weekend . I was lucky if I got to see or even have a phone call with him.

"It's gonna be alright"Jack says and I instantly calmed down. I'm gonna skip all that 'I like Jack' nonsense , it's obvious I do . So no point in denying it.

"Thanks , you're a great friend "I say . He just nods and we start walking to the dojo in complete silence. When we open the doors we find the rest of the gang arguing over who gets to sit beside of Rudy , he rolls his eyes and winds up screaming to calm them down.

No One's P.O.V

"Okay , I choose Kim. Why you may ask. Because I want Jack to be in the back of the van making sure you all don't wind up killing each other"Rudy says. Kim just stands awkwardly looking around at all the guys eyeballing her.

"...Okay...I'm gonna go to the van now"Kim says and walks off.

"Yeah , I'm gonna go start the car and when you whack jobs decide to come along , we'll go"Rudy says walking off leaving Milton , Eddie , Jerry , and Jack all staring at him.

"I call a window seat !"Jerry yelled running out the door.

"I call the other one!"Eddie says running out the door.

"I call the third row !"Milton says running out. Jack groaned.

"I guess I'm stuck between Jerry and Eddie "he says walking out.

Time skip (In the van. )

"Jerry! Stop kicking my seat!"Kim yelled.

"Make me"he said. Kim turned around and slapped him across the face.

"OW!"Jerry said clutching his face.

"Rudy ! Do something"Jerry pouted.

"You should have thought of that before you kicked Kim's seat"he said . Jerry pouted and plugged in his head phones.

"Well , it should be a ten minute drive from here . So , what have y'all been up to lately?"Rudy asks.

"You have been spending WAY too much time with Kim"Jack said taken back by Rudy saying 'Y'all'.

"Hey! Southerness is a beautiful thing ,city boy!"Kim said and high-fived Rudy.

"Whatever "Jack grumbled.

"Hush up Jack or I'll start singing old country songs!"Rudy threatned. Jack hated country songs.

"No! Please no!"Jack begged. Rudy just shook his head and laughed .

Just as he promised 10 minutes later they were all at the beach. Jerry was dancing in his seat and couldn't hear anything Jack was saying.

"Jerry"Jack said. He kept dancing.

"Jerry"Jack repeated getting irritated .

"JERRY!"Jack half shouted pulling his headphones off.

"What?"Jerry asked confused.

"We're here"Jack exclaimed as Jerry screamed and climbed out of the car.

The rest of the guys were looking amongst themselves noticing a certain blondes disappearance.

"Uhh Rudy?"Jack said. Rudy looked up from his phone.

"Yeah?"he asked.

"Where did Kim go?"he asked.

"She's already in the sand. See?"he said pointing over to Kim already stripped down to her bathing suit and running around in the sand. Jack smiled, Kim's mom almost _never _let her go to the beach. I know what you're thinking . They practically live right next to the beach. But Kim's mom was just so protective over Kim so of course she was enjoying every second of this.

"I thought she would be tanning or reading a magazine like every other girl. "Jerry said his eyebrows scrunched together.

"Yeah , but Kim's _not _like every other girl "Jack said. Everyone else just smirked.

"Did..Did I just say that out loud?"Jack asked.

"Yeah"everyone replied at once.

" Oh , um , bye!"Jack said running out onto the beach to greet his best friend.

"Hey Kim"Jack said walking up to her .

"Hey Jack"Kim replied looking out at the beach , spotting a bunch of girl's flipping through a bunch of magazines and drowning themselves in tanning lotion. Kim scoffed in disgust.

"How can they be _tanning _and _reading a magazine _when the water is perfect and the weather is perfect to swim ! Why did they come to the beach if they're just gonna sit there and do that, they should go home and do that in their backyard"Kim said making Jack laugh. She always made his day better when he thought it couldn't get any better.

Just then those girls spotted Kim and laughed. Kim instantly looked down. Jack looked shocked at her.

She was so beautiful and they were so ...ewww...At least Kim had the decency to keep ALL of her body in her clothes and not exploiting it to the whole world.

"Kim"Jack said . She looked up at him.

"Why in the name of peanut butter and jelly would you care what they think?"he asked. She just looked at him.

"I don't know , it just hurts."she shrugged.

"Well it shouldn't they look like someone got a bottle of orange spray paint and over coated them with it! You're beautiful the way you are"he said. She smiled , thanked him and went out into the ocean swimming. Jack stood there stunned with himself and how he managed to get that out.

He eventually walked back over to the guys. Jerry was chasing a crab around, eventually getting pinched on the foot. Milton and Eddie were out buying ice cream and Rudy was watching the whole thing go down. Jack started a sandcastle , yes , I know he sounds like a three-year-old . But please , who doesn't want to make a sand castle.

"Well , I just called her beautiful"Jack said sitting next to Rudy.

"Jack . If you don't tell her how you feel soon someone else is gonna steal her away. Don't let her slip away"he said. Jack only replied with nodding. They soon got into a conversation about Bobby Wasabi and completely forgot about their conversation about Kim.

(Meanwhile with Kim)

She twirled around in the cold navy blue water , giggling every now and then . It felt good to be out and away from all the stress.

"Hey Kim"Jerry said swimming over to her.

"Hey "she said splashing him lightly. He splashed her back and it eventually worked out as a water fight. Splashing , dunking each other under water. Eddie , Milton , Jack , and Rudy even joined in after a while. After everyone got tired Rudy suggested they start a fire. Everyone agreed and went to find a spot. After arguing they decided on a place in the middle of the beach. After Rudy got the fire started , Jack ran to Rudy's van and brought back a case .Kim kept trying to see what it was but Jack would always turn the other way so she couldn't see.

Rudy peered over Jack's shoulder and saw that he had his guitar with him. Rudy shot Jack a knowing look and tried to distract Kim so she wouldn't see.

Rudy pulled Jerry , Eddie , and Milton aside and filled them in . Their job was to keep Kim from seeing Jack's guitar case.

"How about truth or dare?"Eddie asked pulling Kim down onto the sand.

"Ummm sure"Kim said confused with how sudden this topic came up.

"Okay so Kim truth or dare?"Rudy asked.

"Truth" Kim replied.

"Is it true that you have a crush on Harry Styles?"he asked. Kim looked away for a moment.

"Yeah"Kim replied.

"Oh, so you like guys who sing huh?"Jack asked and the rest of the gang smiled. He whipped out his guitar and Kim's eyes were as wide as saucers.

"Kim, I've wanted to tell you this for a long time..."Jack said before he started strumming on his guitar. Kim was speechless. Jack finally made his move

_"You're insecure_

_Don't know what for_

_You're turning heads_

_When you walk through the do-o-or_

_Don't need make up_

_To cover up_

_Being the way that you are is en-o-ough_

_Everyone else in the room can see it_

_Everyone else but you_

_Baby you light up my world like nobody else_

_The way that you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed_

_But when you smile at the ground it ain't hard to tell_

_You don't know oh oh_

_You don't know you're beautiful_

_If only you saw what I can see_

_You'll understand why I want you so desperately_

_Right now I'm looking at you and I can't believe_

_You don't know oh oh_

_You don't know you're beautiful_

_Oh oh_

_That's what makes you beautiful_

_So c-come on_

_You got it wrong_

_To prove I'm right I put it in a so-o-ong_

_I don't know why_

_You're being shy_

_And turn away when I look into your ey-e-es._

_Everyone else in the room can see it_

_Everyone else but you_

_Baby you light up my world like nobody else_

_The way that you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed_

_But when you smile at the ground it ain't hard to tell_

_You don't know oh oh_

_You don't know you're beautiful_

_If only you saw what I can see_

_You'll understand why I want you so desperately_

_Right now I'm looking at you and I can't believe_

_You don't know oh oh_

_You don't know you're beautiful_

_Oh oh_

_That's what makes you beautiful_

_Na na na na na na naaaa na na_

_Na na na na na na_

_Na na na na na na naaaa na na_

_Na na na na na na_

_Baby you light up my world like nobody else_

_The way that you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed_

_But when you smile at the ground it ain't hard to tell_

_You don't know oh oh_

_You don't know you're beautiful_

_Baby you light up my world like nobody else_

_The way that you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed_

_But when you smile at the ground it ain't hard to tell_

_You don't know oh oh_

_You don't know you're beautiful_

_If only you saw what I can see_

_You'll understand why I want you so desperately_

_Right now I'm looking at you and I can't believe_

_You don't know oh oh_

_You don't know you're beautiful_

_Oh oh oh_

_You don't know you're beautiful_

_Oh oh oh_

_That's what makes you beautiful"_Jack sang hitting every note perfectly. They all looked over to see Kim's reaction. Jack got nervous when he saw that she was crying.

Did he do something wrong?

"What's wrong?"Jack asked. She smiled through tears as she quickly wiped them away.

"That was the sweetest thing anyone has ever done for me!"she exclaimed throwing her arms around him. He was taken back at first but hugged her back .

"Awwww!"everyone said. Jack laughed and Kim enough the girls tanning walked over to the gang , smiled at Jack, and threw a disgusted look at Kim.

"Wow! You're an awesome guitar player!"one piped up . Her voice sounded like nails on a chalkboard .

"Yeah! And an awesome singer"another one said, and her voice was way worse. It sounded like someone shoved a cat down her throat.

"Wanna come hang out with us.."she said and looked at Kim , who was mad. "..alone"the girl finished.

Kim was NOT having any of that. She grabbed Jack's hand intertwined her fingers with his.

"Sorry, this is _all mine _"she said smirking. The girls scoffed . Jack smiled at Kim and turned back to the girls.

"Uhh , sweetheart, how could he like you?"she asked looking up and down .Kim narrowed her eyes and shot the girls glares.

"Because I'm not a fake tanned wanna be Barbie "she said . The guys couldn't hold their laughter in and just let it out. The girls pouted and walked away.

"Thank god they're gone! I thought whatever their perfume was , was gonna wind up suffocating me!"Jerry said making everyone laugh more.

"Well I'm proud of you Kim! I'm glad you didn't let them get to you"Jack said kissing Kim on the cheek. She smiled and Milton 'awwed' again.

"Oh, and Rudy"Kim snapped his head up from laughing.

"Yeah?"he asked.

"Thanks for taking us to the beach today"Kim said .

"Yeah I mean look at all we accomplished today , our favorite couple got together , and we have another great memory"Eddie said. Everyone else agreed.

"Y'all are the best!"Kim exclaimed.

"We know "Jerry said cockily and Kim just laughed. None of them could have asked for better friends.

(**A/N:How was that? Too kicky? Not enough Kick? Answer! I have a One Direction poll on my profile and it has to do with this story , so if I were you. I'd go vote! Review and Peace!)**


	22. Talking To The Moon

One Shot Island

Disclaimer:I do NOT own Kickin' It or 'Talking To The Moon' by Bruno Mars.

**(A/N:When my boyfriend and I broke up, this is literally all I played for about 3 weeks straight :( he had that much of an affect on me that I cried for what seemed like hours at a time. This chapter goes out to you , you jerk!)**

Jack's P.O.V.

_I know you're out there somewhere far away _

_I want you back _

_I want you back_

_My neighbors think I'm crazy , but they don't understand _

_You're all I have_

_You're all I have_

It's been two years since she left me. The gang hasn't been the same without her at all , we've been arguing a lot more , and everyone has went insane. Too much? Let me explain. Kim's dad got a job in London so that's where she moved. To top it all off , she found out she was leaving the day we got together! Can you even believe that? The day she left I gave her my hoodie , to remember my by at the airport, she says she wears it almost everyday and I smile at the thought of her wearing my hoodie. She looked funny in it where it was so big on her but she looked beautiful as always

I climb out of my bedroom window and onto the roof of my house every night to see the stars that's what Kim and I done every night. My neighbors tell my parents that they see me talking to myself and say I have "problems" but they don't understand that Kim was the girl I finally got to call mine , then got her ripped apart from me.

_At night when the stars light up my room_

_I sit by myself_

_Talking to the moon _

_Tryin' to get to you _

_In hopes you're on the other side , talkin' to me too _

_Or am I fool who sits alone talkin' to the moon?_

I sit and talk about things , as if Kim was actually there , listening like she used to be able to do. Or other times I'd just sit and think everything over. I wonder what Kim does every night. Does she do the same? Or has she found someone else already?

_I'm feeling like I'm famous _

_The talk of the town_

_They say I've gone mad _

_Yeah I've gone mad_

_But they don't know what I know_

_Cause' when the sun goes down someone's talkin' back_

_Yeah they're talkin' back _

Everytime I'm at the store , school , or even just skating around town this is all I ever hear.

"Isn't that the boy who sits on his roof and waits for that girl every night?"

"Hey isn't that the boy who is insane thinkin' that Kim is gonna just magically reappear?"

I am so sick and tired of every one meddling in my personal life , don't they have someone to go talk about somewhere else?I mean Jesus people c'mon let a guy be heart broken , it ain't gonna kill ya'.

...They don't understand sometimes I swear it feels like Kim is right with me every single night.

_At night when the stars light up my room_

_I sit by myself _

Talking_ to the Moon_

_Tryin' to get to you _

_In hopes you're on the other side_

_Talkin' to me too_

_Or am I a fool who sits alone talkin to the moon?_

She'll call every now and then, to see how I am or just to catch up, we'll still text each other about stupid stuff like we used to , and video chat when we can because of the time difference , but it will never be the same as having her here. It won't ever be the same as looking out for her when other jerks try to break her heart, it won't be the same as arguing over a skate park sight , or fighting each other in a video game it's never the same anymore until she comes home , it hurts just even thinking about the day she moved.

_Ahhh , Ahhh _

_Ahhh , Ahhh _

_Do you ever hear me calling?_

_Ahhh oh oh oh _

_Ahhh oh oh oh _

_Cause every night I'm talkin to the moon_

_Still tryin' to get to you _

_In hopes your on the other side  
>Talkin' to me too <em>

_Or am I a fool who sits alone talkin' to the moon_

Right now I'm sitting on my roof staring at the night sky. I felt like crying and I have before , yeah you heard me , boys cry too.

"I love you Kim"I say.

_I know you're somewhere out there _

_Somewhere far away..._

(Meanwhile in London)

Kim was out on her roof looking at the night sky, she shivered and pulled Jack's hoodie closer to her small frame.

"I love you Jack"she said while tears rolled down her face. Even though he couldn't hear her , it felt like he was still right by her side saying he loved her too.

**(I know this is probably awful but if you could just give me a review for it , even if it's bad , I'll be happy for feedback . Review!)**


	23. I should've kissed you

One Shot Island

Disclaimer:I do NOT own Kickin' It or 'I should've kissed you' by One Direction.

**(A/N:Hey everyone. I decided to start making the One Direction one-shots , so start expecting those ! Anyways I thought I'd start out with I should've kissed you since it was top voted , so here you go !)**

Jack's P.O.V

I walked into the dojo to burn off some anger from Frank and the Black Dragon's , why did they have to be so annoying . The radio was playing and I just decided to let it play.

"..And now playing 'I should've kissed you' by One Direction!"the announcer said before the song started playing. Kim had talked about liking One Direction before , so I just decided to see how good they are.

_I keep playin' inside my head _

_All that you said to me _

_I lie awake just to convince myself that this wasn't just a dream _

I didn't know what I thought of this song or this band yet so I just kept letting it play.

_Cuz' you were right here and I should've taken the chance _

_But I got so scared and I lost the moment again_

_It's all that I can think about , oh_

_You're all that I can think about_

They weren't bad or anything so I just kept letting it play. For some reason my mind was flashing back to Kim when this was playing.

_Is your heart taken ? _

_Is there somebody else on your mind?_

_I'm so sorry I'm so confused just tell me , am I out of time?_

_Is your heart breakin' , how do you feel about me now?_

_I can't believe I let you walk away when..._

_When I should've kissed you. _

_I should've ,I should've oh , I should've kissed you . _

_I should've, I should've oh ,I should've kissed you. _

_I should've ,I should've oh, I should've kissed you. _

_I should've , I should've oh, I should've kissed you._

**(Flashback,Ricky Weaver)**

**"Are you okay?"I ask as she smirked at him and walked up to me , her purple dress flowing around her with each step she took. **

**"Yeah Jack I'm fine and ..it looks like you were right , congratulations"she says looking me directly in the eyes before walking off when I should've taken my chance and told her how I really felt. **

**(End Of Flashback)**

After my thoughts snapped out of the flashback and I continued hitting the dummy. My punches were off and my kicks were trash today, what's wrong with me? All I can think about is Kim. The next verse to the song came on and I tried to concentrate on the dummy but wound up failing , again.

_Every morning when I leave my house , I always look for you.(Yeah)_

_I see you every time I close my eyes , what am I gonna do?_

_And all my friends say that I'm punching over my weight. _

_But in your eyes I saw how you were looking at me ._

_It's all that I can think about , oh , you're all that I can think about. _

**(Flashback, [A/N:I made this one up ])**

**I rolled over in my bed , unable to sleep. My eyes were open and slowly closing. My eyes finally shut and the first thing I see is her gorgeous face. Perfect blonde hair , beautiful brown eyes, I mean c'mon Kim! What's a guy gotta do to get some sleep around here? I can't even sleep now because I'm up thinking about you! ...well it's not a bad thing ...but I still need sleep!**

**(End Of Flashback)**

_Is you're heart taken?_

_Is there somebody else on your mind?_

_I'm so sorry I'm so confused just tell me, am I out of time ?_

_Is your heart breakin' _

_How do you feel about me now? _

_I can't believe I let you walk away when..._

_When I should've kissed you_

_I should've , I should've oh , I should've kissed you _

_I should've , I should've oh , I should've kissed you _

_I should've , I should've oh , I should've kissed you _

_I should've , I should've oh , I should've kissed you _

**(****Flashback, Dude Where's My Sword)**

**"So um..where's your boy Brad?"I asked , praying that he didn't show up so he couldn't get to close with her. **

**"Oh..umm.. I don't know , I just started dancing and he left."she said looking for him. **

**"Wow ..that's weird"I say in fake shock but look off to the side and rolled my eyes in pure relief and annoyance . **

**"So...where's Kathy?"she asks . I had to make something up , I didn't want to seem like I was a loner idiot. **

**"Oh we're having a great time , tearin' it up!"I say flipping the ends of my jacket out. **

**"She didn't show did she ?"Kim asked , clearly seeing through my lie. **

**"No"I stated , upset, and walked off in a huff.**

**(End Of Flashback)**

_When you stood there , Just a heartbeat away_

_When we were dancin' and you looked up at me _

_If I had known then_

_That I'd be feelin' this way_

_If I could replay_

_I would've never let you go_

_Never let you go _

_Am I out of time?_

**(Flashback , The Wrath of Swan )**

**"You wanna dance?"I ask calmly but freaking out on the inside. **

**"Sure"she bit her lip and smiled as we walked over to the dance floor . We were positioned to dance when Kim's favorite song started blasting through the speakers.**

**"Oh yeah! Finally somethin' I can move to, now this is my jam"she said loudly , so everyone turned to watch her. **

**"Oh no"I mumbled , she didn't hear me , she just went over to the middle of the dance floor and started...dancing...or her leg was asleep. **

**"Whatever , you're the queen"I brushed it off and started dancing with her. **

**Looking back I shouldn't have just let it go when the song changed , but I did and I can't change the past. **

**(End Of Flashback)**

_Is your heart taken? _

_Is there somebody else on your mind?_

_I'm so sorry I'm so confused just tell me, am I out of time ?_

_Is your heart breakin' _

_How do you feel about me now? _

_I can't believe I let you walk away when..._

_When I should've kissed you_

_I should've , I should've oh , I should've kissed you _

_I should've , I should've oh , I should've kissed you _

_I should've , I should've oh , I should've kissed you _

_I should've , I should've oh , I should've kissed you _

The song ended and I had just then realized how much I had screwed up lately with Kim and all of these moments. I've lead her on , not to mention all the times that I_ knew _I could've done something and I had chosen not to. I punched the dummy and just stood there for a moment ,letting all of this sink in , when the dummy came back up and hit me , knocking me to the ground.

Yeah , that hurts.

Out of the corner of my eye I saw Kim run into the dojo with a very concerned look on her face.

"Jack are you alright?"she asked and ran over to me.

"Yeah I'm fine , can you help me up though?"I ask holding my hands out in front of me.

"Sure"she said and reach out her hand , I smirked to myself before reaching out , grabbing her hand , and pulling her down beside of me.

"What was that fo-"she started to ask when I finally done what I had needed to do after all of this time . I leaned in and kissed her, her eyes fluttered shut and we pulled away when the guys walked in.

"HA! I told you I flipping told you they'd get together before Halloween, cough up the thirty bucks"Jerry says and hands out his hands to Milton and Eddie. They sighed and dug into their pockets, handing him the money.

Kim done nothing but stare at me with wide eyes . I was doing the same but breaking the stare to look at them , then back to Kim.

"Where did that come from?"she asked.

"I was tired of screwing all of my chances up , now I'll admit , Jerry doing a victory dance in the background was not planned ...but...I just needed to get that off of my chest."I say giving Jerry a look. He motioned for the other guys to leave, after they had walked out of the door Kim just looked at me in silence.

"Why did you hold all of this back , I've had feelings for you since the day we met and you decided to tell me this now?"she asked. I grinned before saying.

"You did have a crush on me! I knew it! I knew it !"I exclaimed and she rolled her eyes.

"Yep , you're the perfect guy alright "she said sarcastically , standing up and pulling me into a hug . I didn't have to do anything more because I think we ALL knew we were together.

**(A/N:Okay , that was officially my WORST one-shot ever! I tried to hurry up so I could put it up online before any of you guys lost faith in remember , I take ANY requests . Review and peace!)**


	24. Average Girl

One Shot Island

Disclaimer : I do NOT own Kickin' It or 'Average Girl' by Emily Osment.

**(A/N:Yep , I'm in one of these depressed moods again. I found this song and decided to make a chapter on it.I hope you all like it, but I however am deeply ashamed of it .:(**

_February fourteen_

_You say you want to see me_

_I'm thinkin' chocolate and flowers_

_We meet for breakfast_

_I'm feeling restless_

_Been getting ready for hours_

Well today should be a great Valentine's Day. I'm finally with Jack , who I've had a crush on since the 8th grade. He said he wanted to meet up with me and I was wondering what was in store for me today. I couldn't decide on a look today. Nothing seemed to work.I was finally fed up with it and decided on a red t-shirt and black jeans , red shoes with my hair in a ponytail. Little makeup , just mascara and a little lip gloss.

_And you walk through the door_

_I go to give you a kiss_

_But you turn your head_

_To avoid my lips_

_And who's this girl you're with?_

_Does this mean we're over, over?_

Jack walks through the door and I hug him and try to kiss him but he pulls back. What added more confusion to me is that he brought Lindsay with him. I scrunched my eyebrows as if asking him why and what she was doing here.

"Kim we need to talk"he says in a stern tone.

"What he's saying is that he cheated on you with me and he doesn't like you anymore. So...bye Kim!"she says and tears start forming ._ What?_

"Jack y-you aren't serious are you?"I asked , as if pleading him to say no with my eyes.

"Yes Kim I'm serious , I just don't think it's working out"he says as the tears made their way down my face.

_I gave you my heart_

_And a sweet love letter_

_But you gave it right back_

_Said i like her better_

_And that's when my whole world came crashing down_

_And she's walkin' around like the girl of your dreams_

_With her Angelina lips_

_Double zero jeans_

_I can't believe i didn't see this coming around_

_She's just so beautiful_

_I'm just an average girl_

"Kim I'm trying not to be rude but you're making it awkward for all of us...I love Lindsay , not you"he says and the tears make their way down my face.I just stood there and every single moment between us came flashing through my mind as my heart broke even more.

Then again why _wouldn't _he choose her? She's pretty , skinny , and I'm just well...me. She smirks and I just look down when he puts his arm around her. Black tear drops fell onto my arms from my mascara running.

_He says i'm sorry_

_I just keep smiling_

_Inside it feels like i'm broken_

_I say it's okay_

_Happy valentines day_

_Biggest lie i've ever spoken_

_They're walkin' out the door_

_And i wave goodbye_

_As soon as they're gone_

_I start to cry_

_Put my faith in the wrong guy_

_It's over, over_

"I'm sorry Kim I know I shouldn't have led you on."he says. I took every single drop of pride left in me -which wasn't much- and told him it was okay and I hoped he had a nice relationship with her. When they left I broke down and tears rolled down my face as I walked home sobbing. Was it me or him? I should've listened to everyone telling me not to ruin the friendship.

_I gave you my heart_

_And a sweet love letter_

_But you gave it right back_

_Said i like her better_

_And that's when my whole world came crashing down_

_And she's walkin' around like the girl of your dreams_

_With her Angelina lips_

_Double zero jeans_

_I can't believe i didn't see this coming around_

_She's just so beautiful_

_I'm just an average girl_

I went absolutely insane when I reached my house , every picture, necklace , bracelet , ring that jerk bought me has either been burned or thrown away. Maybe I was being to dramatic or wasn't in the right state of mind at the time , but I wanted no part of him in my mind as of right it isn't like this wouldn't have happened sooner or I am saying that I'm just Kim! No one special...no wonder he broke it off.

_And now they're gone and I feel fatal_

_Scratch his name out on the table_

_He's a jerk, he's a loser_

_He's a love abuser_

_February 14, I'm feeling sad and lonely_

_Nobody here wants to hold me_

So , here I am , the only geek left alone on Valentine's Day. Everyone else was out with there girlfriends , while I sat alone at home. The sadness I had was replaced by anger , and I got used to calling him "The Jerk" instead of Jack , that's pretty sad ,huh?

_I gave you my heart_

_And a sweet love letter_

_But you gave it right back_

_Said i like her better_

_And that's when my whole world came crashing down_

_And she's walkin' around like the girl of your dreams_

_With her Angelina lips_

_Double zero jeans_

_I can't believe i didn't see this coming around_

I was now surrounded by ice cream and empty bags of chips. It's like I could feel myself getting fat from all the junk food I ate , but at this point it doesn't matter. _If Jack doesn't love me then what does matter? _

_I gave you my heart_

_And a sweet love letter_

_But you gave it right back_

_Said i like her better_

_And that's when my whole world came crashing down_

_She's just so beautiful_

_She's just so beautiful_

_She's so beautiful_

_I'm just an average girl_

I walk into the bathroom and what do I see? I see a girl who's broken , not Kim Crawford. My hair was up in a messy bun , my makeup was all over my face and I looked worse than a Zompyre .I looked at myself for what seemed like forever and finally realized how average I was. Just blonde hair and brown eyes. Nothing special about them , they're just there. I don't have the prettiest figure ever. I'm most certainly not anything like Lindsay which I guess is what Jack wanted.I'm just me .

**Valentine's Day , In Kim Crawford's room. Kim's P.O.V**

I wake up in a jolt , sitting up in my bed. _It was all just a dream. _I almost screamed when I saw Jack sitting beside me in my chair.

"Kim! Are you alright , you were crying in your sleep"he says. I wiped my face to find it wet from tears.

"Ummm..yeah I'm alright"I say , not wanting to bring up the nightmare I just had.

"Well...okay. We're going out today , so go put on something and NO MAKEUP ya hear me! I hate that stuff. You're beautiful the way you are"he says dragging me out of my bed. I sigh and get up walking over to my closet , getting an outfit and head to the bathroom , smiling. I looked in the mirror now to find a happy Kim Crawford at her best. Sometimes average is beautiful in another person's eyes.

**(A/N:Alright , I'll be the first to say that this was probably the worst thing I've ever written in my entire life. But even at the end , I couldn't let it end really sad. I don't have the heart! . Review and Peace!)**


End file.
